


The Art of Ink

by Ladyoftheloch



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, Boys In Love, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Triads, cheeky gangster He Tian, gay love story, old xian, tattoo artist mo guan shan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: Mo Guan Shan had spent that last 3 years honing his tattooing skills, meeting the right artists, so he could land his dream job at ‘The Art of Ink’.  The location was great, customers were always coming through the doors because they were one of the best tattoo shops in Beijing.  His love life was mediocre at best, who had time for romance when you’re hunched over all day working?Until one day a new customer arrived….a tall, dark and stunningly handsome man in a killer suit.  The burning attraction between them was instantaneous.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Art of Ink! This is my new story which has been on hold in my head for a long time now (Since TianShan week 2018!). This is going to be a fun ride, as usual I write what inspires me, so I don't know where this story is going but I guarantee you this....
> 
> There will be TianShan smut, flirting He Tian, confident but spiky Mo Guan Shan who knows exactly what he wants. A beautiful tattoo shop with lots of interesting characters working inside it. Plenty to fill your 19days needs! Enjoy, I love comments and kudos, don't be shy to talk to me.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

In bustling Sanlitun the ‘The Art of Ink’ tattoo shop had a retro interior unlike most traditional tattoo studios. Situated inside a high rise Yongli Guoji right in the Chaoyang District, it was open from 10.00am until 9.30pm everyday. There were exceptional tattoo artists, top-quality instruments, and a relaxing atmosphere. Four tattoo artists worked at the studio:

30 year old Da Wei Usalev, a half Chinese half Russian expat, started in 2011. His portrait tattoos are second to none and he also specialised in traditional style. 

29 year old female tattoo artist, Zheng Heng Chen, became professional in 2010 and is already a specialist in both the New School and Old School style.

26 year old Zhun Yong Ong, he started painting when he was younger and entered the tattoo industry in the 2012. He is good at traditional styles, as well as being the shop’s best sketch artist.

Last but not least, 23 year old Mo Guan Shan, three years experience under his belt. His speciality was traditional styles, including Chinese ink, Japanese-inspired designs, and the New Traditional style. Guan Shan was something of a wonder kid to be lucky enough to work with such pros.

Due to their popularity reservations were a requisite, to ensure tattoo artists had enough time to draw a design. A deposit of 1,000 yuan was paid when making an appointment. The minimum charge was 1,000 yuan, and if a tattoo took more than half an hour, an additional 2,000 yuan per hour was paid.

The shop itself was large, tall ceilings gave it an airy feel. A large entrance and seating area greeted customers when they opened the door. The Owner, Da Wei Usalev, looked nothing like your average tattooist with his shirt buttoned to his chin, sleeves rolled up to reveal heavily tattooed forearms. Braces, smart dress trousers and brown leather boots which were never fastened tightly. The employees joked that their boss had been watching too much of the British show Peaky Blinders, because his hair cut was severely shaved on the sides and gelled back black hair on top. The brusque half Russian man would only stare at his employees and it was enough for them to scatter back to prep or sketching. They all whispered and joked that Da Wei Usalev was an ex-member of the Russian mob, he had weird tattoos on his hands and chest that they had only seen in movies.

It was a big mystery.

The work stations had huge mirrors, brown leather fully adjustable chairs or large moveable benches. The walls were cream with dark wooden inlays and dark brown framed pictures of whatever art took Uslev’s fancy. The tattoo artists own artwork were stored in large books which they could show a client when they came in for consultation. It looked like a trendy barber shop, but don’t tell the big guy that.

Mo Guan Shan had been working at this haven for all things tattoo for three whole years. Usalev scouted him when he was at art school, he came to a competition at Mo Guan Shan’s college and fell in love with this talented kid’s work. Usalev offered him a paid apprenticeship at his tattoo shop and Mo snapped it up in a second. 

His mom wasn’t so happy in the beginning, maybe she thought he was going to turn into the next Banksy and go around graffiti’ing the world with propaganda, instead of becoming the next Monet. As if. After a while his mom came around once she saw how clean and plush the tattoo shop was. Also Usalev charmed his mother with his quiet smile, low softly spoke voice and muscled arms. She still fans herself when they talked about him.

Most apprenticeships take about 1-5 years to complete depending on experience, of which Mo Guan Shan had none. So although his designs were amazing, he still had to start from scratch just like everyone else. Which meant working his ass off every day, every night, sketching when he got home and coming to the shop on his days off to practice. Being self critical all of the time and developing the owner’s OCD for cleaning, cleanliness etc etc. His Mom thought it was great that her Momo was so good at cleaning now.

Every day he woke up and thanked Buddha that his mom was so supportive, she put him through Art college, bought him art supplies, she even bought him his first second hand, battered drawing table for his new apartment. When he got better, older, wiser he was going to get his own shop and pay for her to go on a holiday somewhere….like the Maldives, first class so she could lounge and read books. She’s had such a hard life between her husband dying in prison and her delinquent son taking years to get back on the straight and narrow. So Mo Guan Shan dreamed of doing this one thing for her.

So here he was….a hot Saturday night at the Art of Ink tattoo shop, standing with his fellow tattooists watching their boss, Da Wei Usalev the great, four hours into session with an enormous dude white hair. The guy was seriously buff, his torso was bulging all over with muscle and his tattooed biceps were drool worthy. Not that Mo had time to be drooling over hot clients.

“Hey do you think he’s…..” Zheng Heng Chen whispered to her younger colleagues. Tilting her head she pointed covertly as if Mo Guan Shan hadn’t already clocked the big bastard when he walked in.

“Triad?” Zhun Yong Ong coughed and rolled his eyes at his gossiping colleagues, like he wasn’t doing the exact same thing too.

“Look at that chest…I mean look at that chest piece, old skool mafia design.” Mo tired and failed to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Well he did kind of, triad style tattoos had become his obsession lately, he read up on the reasons behind their choice of tattoos, he practiced drawings at home, he even designed a huge ass to neck back piece which he would love for himself, but his mom would go ballistic. 

“Hmm boss always seems to do that guy, I’ve never inked him.” Zheng Heng Chen looked enquiringly at Mo and Zhun Yong Ong.

“Nah, not me.” Yong shook his head.

“Fuck no, wish I could though, broaden my skills.” Mo Guan Shan had no qualms when it came to making himself into the best tattoo artist he could be.

“Oh little Mo, always hungry. You don’t want to get involved with tattooing those guys, bad enough we’ve got one coming in never mind more.” Zheng Heng Chen frowned and shook her head. She was stunning, tall, thin, long brown hair spilled over one shoulder to curl at her breast. Heng Chen was never shy to show off and always wore vests which accentuated her intricately tattooed arms. Mo always thought the cherry blossom branches were awe inspiring, they stretched and wound all around her arms, delicate pink blossoms were dotted about. It was so feminine, but eery at the same time, it looked like her arms were caged.

“Guan Shan.” Da Wei Usalev’s low accented voice carried over to the gossiping artists.

“Fuck, bet I get fined for talking.” Mo muttered all the way, a fine meant cleaning the toilets for a week. Apprehensively, but slightly excited he jogged over to where the big white haired man was sprawled in a chair messing about on his phone.

“Hey can you go and get your art book, I think Qiu here might be interested in your work.” Usalev just stared at Mo when he just stood there like a statue.

“Umm, yes right away boss.” Mo ran to the desk they had all been loitering around and reached for his sketch book. 

Mo Guan Shan ran back over and handed the man his book. Umm what the fuck, why was this dude asking to see his shitty drawings, when he had the brilliant Usalev instead?

“Hey I’m going to take this.” The white haired man was holding up Mo’s back piece design. The one he had thought he had left at home. Shit.

“No! That’s mine…” Mo trailed off when Usalev caught his gaze and stared him down, there was also a shake of the head to get his point across. Shut the fuck up Mo Guan Shan. The customer is always right.

The man looked the drawing over for a long time, nodding faintly every now and again. When he looked up Mo was caught by the guys dark brown eyes, fuck there were attractive, but also terrifying. The man looked like he ate little tattoo artists for breakfast and not in a good way.

“Usalev I will come back next month for the other arm.” The man waited patiently while his boss smeared some barrier ointment on the guy’s bicep and wrapped it with clingfilm. His boss had been adding to the bicep design and extending it down to the wrist. A traditional phoenix. It was stunning.

“Sure.” The two men spoke briefly, quietly, then the big man walked away from Usalev and towards Mo Guan Shan.

“Hey kid, nice back piece, I will be in touch.” With that the dude got up and walked out.

“Boss! That took weeks to draw.” Mo Guan Shan was fucking gutted, what was he going to do? He had no copy! That guy just walked out with it too. Aaah shit!

“Quit your bitching and listen. If that guy comes back for that back piece you will do it and do it well. I trust you not to fuck it up. You have just gained a good paying, long term customer. Never complain, work is work, even if the piece is something you poured your life and soul into, at the end of the day you’re a tattoo artist and they are our customers.” Da Wei Usalev patted him on the shoulder and walked off back to his station to clean everything down.

This was bullshit!!!

Mo was mad for about an hour and then he got to thinking. That back piece would take months to complete, it was probably the most interesting thing he would ever tattoo. This new customer would be walking around with an original MGS on his back, genuine traditional chinese triad design, full of strength and hidden meanings. He was starting to get excited.

=======================================

The next day Mo shuffled into work like a zombie because all he could think about all night was how happy he was being able to do that big back piece. The morning was slow, not many customers wanting work done it was a Sunday after all. Mo Guan Shan was sketching at communal drawing table when a tall, sleekly black haired dude walked in. He had on an expensive black suit and a white shirt which was open at the collar. This guy was big. Tall, muscled although not in an over the top way, but fucking gorgeous muscles nonetheless.

Their gazes met and something sparked then ignited between them. Mo was too old to blush, but his pulse was racing. The man watched Mo the whole time, this fine specimen of the male human form was.......stunning. Mo couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over the broad shoulders, strong arms, long fingered hands and trim waist. This guy reeked of wealth and good breeding. Was he a famous heir of a fortune company? Was he a movie star?

Whatever this guy wanted Mo was going to give it to him!

“Are you the owner of this?” In the man’s hand was his back piece sketch.

“Yes.” Wait why did this prince have his sketch?

“I want you.” The guy oozed flirtation, was that his normal setting?

Okay yes, he was ready!

“I want this on my back.” The man waved it under Mo’s nose, their eyes never looked away once.

Wait what?

“You want this, did you find it somewhere?” Had that clumsy triad dropped his sketch? Asshole!

“No, my subordinate gave me this, he comes here to see the russian guy. I want you, I want this.” The tone was brutally final.

Was this a dream? The handsome man took his suit jacket off, and looked about the open plan room. “Do you have a private room?”

“Wait sir, you have to book in first, and then there’s the deposit!” His boss was a stickler for the rules. No money, no tattoo.

The man just grinned and dug a wad of yuans from his pocket and handed them over to Mo, looked enough to pay for his mom to go to the Maldives twice.

“Are you free now?” The man’s voice was sexy, shit it was making Mo’s hair stand up on his arms.

“Umm yes, what name shall I book you in under?” Mo tried to steer the man back towards the reception area.

“You don’t book me in, my name never goes in your records, what we do between us will be private. A gentlemans agreement.” The sexy dude stayed right where he was.

OOOkkkkaaayyy.

Mo showed the guy to one of their private rooms. Was this okay, what would Ustev do? It was his morning off, fuck! He opened the door and let the guy stride past him. A faint cloud of expensive cologne got Mo’s dick twitching.

“My name is He Tian, your name is Mo Guan Shan aged 23 years old and you have worked here for three years. You are an art graduate, you live alone and work very hard.” The man laid his suit jacket over the back of the chair, sat and crossed his long legs.

Mo Guan Shan was speechless, what had he gotten himself into.


	2. Apply Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian had appeared and he's pretty full on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Mo seriously has no chill when it comes to He Tian, I mean he's a hot mess for that man. Anyhoo here is another chapter of the Art of Ink. I am so happy to get stuck into something new. Hehehe this book is gonna be hot I am warning you now.
> 
> Enjoy reading, don't forget to leave a like or comment, they're always welcome.  
These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

The silence in the room began to stretch.

Mo’s eyes bounced nervously around, this room was used mainly for tattoos which were in private places. Looking across the table at the man sitting in the armchair, Mo took a fortifying breath. He could do this, professionalism was essential.

“This design, was this for someone in particular?” He Tian spoke first, the man’s voice was velvet.

“Me….I mean not that I ever would have, but it wasn’t for anyone else.” Mo Guan Shan wished with all of his might that he wouldn’t blush, it went horribly with his razored red hair.

“So this is pretty personal for you then. If you tattoo this onto my body, its like you’re doing it to your own….subconsciously. Interesting.” The man’s hand went up to his chin and a long index finger stroked his bottom lip in contemplation.

“Yes, it took me a long time to design.” Professionalism, remember Momo!

“I don’t want you to ever tell anyone about this tattoo. This will be our little secret.” He Tian stood up, his height was intimidating now they were squashed inside this small room. He walked over to Mo Guan Shan and leaned against the brown leather table.

“Secret, why….” Before the words were out of his mouth he shut the fuck up, was he really just going to ask this guy why he wanted an old traditional triad tattoo on his entire back?

“I want to come in the evening when you’re closed.” He Tian’s voice spoke over Mo’s easily, like he was used to commanding obedience.

“I don’t get paid for overtime…” He was dead, why wouldn’t his mouth just shut up!

“Don’t worry about that I will speak with Usalev.” He Tian took a step closer to the embarrassed redhead, taking in the eyebrow piercing, pierced ears, the black polished nails, wide neck orange sweater and skin tight black jeans. Red converse high tops completed the ensemble. He Tian couldn’t see a singe tattoo, but he would bet 2000 yuan that the kid had some somewhere. He was eager to find each and every one.

“Why me?” Mo clearly had problems with his current state of health.

“I will shower you with so much money, it will stop you asking so many questions.” He Tian’s tone was final.

Mo Guan Shan just nodded, he figured Da Wei Usalev wouldn’t have let him near these guys unless it was okay.

“Do you have any other piercings?” He Tian’s face was getting closer and closer to Mo’s, his fascinated gaze roving all over the redhead’s entire body.

“Umm, yes.” Mo lost his breath when long fingers lifted up and gently traced his eyebrow piercing.

“Where?”

Mo stuck his tongue out, flashing the black stud there.

He Tian’s hands were quick, before Mo had the chance to close his mouth, strong fingers reached down and stroked the stud nestled on his tongue.

“You surprise me Mo Guan Shan, you’re not what I imagined.” There was reluctant admiration in He Tian’s tone. Like Mo had really surprised him.

“What did you imagine?” Mo had to admit to being wholly fascinated with the tall triad as well.

“Not this.” He Tian almost laughed, the amusement in his tone was evident.

Mo Guan Shan’s lips tugged into an answering smile, holy shit this guy was dangerous. Serious hottie alert. Mo coughed trying to get his professional demeanour back in place.

“Where do you want to start? Could you show me your back, so I can get an idea of your shape and musculature?” Mo nodded to the man, giving him the ‘get your top off nod’.

A faint smile quirked He Tian’s lips and he slowly unfastened his silver cufflinks, putting them in his trouser pocket. The he started unbuttoning his white shirt slowly, first the button at the neck which revealed a patched of pale throat. The next button and the next revealed a mouth watering wedge of muscled chest. Nice pecs. The last couple of buttons revealed a tantalising view of the man’s perfect abs.

Mo Guan Shan’s mouth hung open.

The dude tugged the shirt out of his trousers and pulled it off his shoulders. Now that the torso was in full view Mo knew he had died and gone to see his ancestors. The man was a blank canvas. There were no tattoos, no blemishes or birthmarks he was perfection.

Mo rubbed his hand over his mouth and spun his finger around to get his client to show him the back view.

He Tian’s posture was amazing, he stood ramrod straight, the muscles of his shoulders and biceps were bulky without being over the top, he was built like fighter. When he slowly spun around and stood with his back to Mo, he glanced over his shoulder and gave the little tattooist a teasing look.

“Well do I pass inspection?” 

Mo couldn’t speak, he was looking at a back that was thick with muscle. Every single one stood out, from the top to the man’s tight waist. This was going to be the best job he had ever had the pleasure to carry out, he wanted to see more.

“Can you drop the trousers and boxers too? I need to see everything….” Mo held his breath with anticipation.

The man said nothing, all you could hear in the room was the sound of a buckle being unfastened, the loud sound of a zipper being pulled down, then the soft clank of the trousers hitting the floor. 

When Mo opened his eyes, he had closed them briefly, and gasped because that ass was a work of art. Tight, tight ass cheeks, dimples above the cleft hmmm. Fuck, fuck, fuck, professionalism, where are you? Shit he couldn’t stop looking. Mo gave himself an internal slap.

“Where do you want to start? I think we should start with the bigger pieces, like the dragon and the phoenix and then work our way up.” In Mo’s design the dragon clung menacingly to the left hip a source of strength and darkness, it curled around the left ass cheek. The counterpart was light and goodness, a phoenix which would perch in a gorgeous wrap around the right side waist down to the right ass cheek. Mo Guan Shan knew his design well, even without the sketch.

“I will go with your professional opinion, if you want to start there, I am game.” Again with the hot looks over his shoulder, He Tian enjoyed the way the redhead’s eyes roved all over him. Now he couldn’t wait for the feel of this artist’s hands all over him.

“First we are going to measure the area so I know how big to make the drawings. Secondly I will need a day or two to draw the renderings for each….cheek.” Omfg he had to get a hold of himself, at this rate he wouldn’t get any work done. “Third you tell me when you can come in so we can get started with the outline.”

The man nodded as if this plan of attack suited him too.

“Can you lie on the bed face down, I will go and get some tracing paper.” Mo’s attempt at being polite was smashed to pieces the minute the big gangster turned around and started walking to the bench. Mo got an eye full.

Holy mother of fuck, this dude was drool worthy. Those wide shoulders, the V at the groin where the muscles were so tight you could bounce a coin off them. Dark hair gave way to a meaty shaft and heavy potent balls beneath. Shit. That was definitely going into the spank bank.

When the dude just grinned like he knew exactly what he was doing to the little tattoo artist, he finally move onto his front and lay his head down on his stacked arms.

“”Umm a towel!” Fuck Mo had forgotten to ask if he man wanted a towel for decency. How was his pain tolerance? His brain had quite clearly checked out.

“I think its a bit surplus to requirements when you’re going to be getting up close and personal with all of me. Embarrassed little redhead?” He Tian’s voice was taunting.

“No, you’ve just thrown me off my usual rhythm.” ‘Because you’re jaw droppingly gorgeous you asshole.’ That’s what Mo wanted to say.

“So I unsettle you?” Now the bastard sounded smug.

“Maybe. Just lie there and I will be back soon.” Mo tore off in search of tracing paper. When he was raking around he noticed belatedly that Zhun Yong Ong was in and was manning the reception area.

“Oi! I am just in a consultation with a client in the private room, I won’t be long.” Mo shouted this to Yong Ong as he grabbed some tracing paper, took a fortifying breath and opened the door again.

“Is it okay if I put tracing paper on your lower body?” It was common courtesy to keep your client informed if you’re going to touch them. Mo had learned very quickly that some people were a lot more embarrassed than they made out.

He Tian merely nodded.

Mo quickly and methodically drew and measured the area for each tattoo using the thick pencil which was always behind his ear. He forgot about the epic ass underneath his hands and quickly got on with the job. Once he had a template he sighed with relief that it was over and he wouldn’t be seeing this unnerving dude for a few days.

“That’s great, I will leave you to get dressed in privacy.” Mo held up the paper and made his way to the door.

“Wait.” He Tian sat up and let his long naked legs dangle off the brown leather bench.

Mo stopped and turned around.

“I need your number.” 

Dude was still just casually sitting naked.

“My number? Can you not just use the shop number?” Mo was confused.

“I need your number, there will be no record of any calls of any kind in this shop. Understand?” The man hopped down and bent to pull his black boxers on long legs. He rummaged around in his trouser pockets and fished out his phone.

“Give me your number.” He Tian said it again, more forcefully this time, hand outstretched.

Mo Guan Shan hesitated for about thirty seconds.

“Okay.” Mo lifted his phone from his back pocket and handed it to the gangster with great reluctance. He watched like a hawk while the man sent his details to Mo’s phone.

“I will be in touch.” He Tian closed the door in his face, it was a dismissal.

“Just fucking great. What am I doing?” Mo Guan Shan looked down at the name in his contacts. ’He Tian’ and a number to go with it.

He had the name of gangster in his phone and a promise of work the like of which he had never done before. It was thrilling and exciting. He was already looking forward to the next time they saw each other.


	3. Meeting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan doesn't know who to turn to.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Im up at 1am again lol who needs sleep?
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

After a long day Mo Guan Shan’s back ached and his hand felt like a claw from gripping his tattoo machine, on a plus Sunday’s Usalev let whoever came in early to cover opening hours leave at 6pm. So Mo cleaned down his station, put everything away and grabbed his messenger bag from his locker in the back. Mo hadn’t been able to get naked gangster out of his mind all day, he was now so on edge he decided to message some friends on the way home, he needed to blow off some steam.

MoMo: Hey wanna meet me at XX bar at 9pm?

Mo ran towards the nearest station, hopping on a train to his apartment, when he opened his door he hung his bag on the hook by the door, then kicked off his Converse with a happy groan.

“Hey Jun!” Mo laughed when his dog, a four year old rescue black Labrador, bounded up to him and danced around his knees, jumping up on his hind legs to kiss his master’s face. “Yes handsome boy I will feed you, then we can go for a walk.” Mo laughed when intelligent brown eyes sparkled and that black furry head tilted at the words ‘feed’ and ‘walk’. Jun’s two favourite words in the dictionary.

After a 40 minute romp around the park near to his apartment, Mo was sweaty and Jun was thirsty, so they headed back. Guan Shan stuffed some vegetables and fish into a bowl and warmed some noodles for his dinner. Jun happily lay on his soft blue bed, his favourite duck toy clasped in his paws. Mo spared a quick glance at the clock, it was 8pm. The bar was about a twenty minute walk from his place, so got his shit together and took a shower in his tiny bathroom, shaved and styled his short hair.

Mo pulled on a long sleeved black T-shirt, skin tight black jeans with a rip in the knee, his black skate shoes with the white soles and a silver chain to finished his ensemble. He gave Jun a pat on the head.

“Don’t worry I will be back soon, mom came at lunchtime so don’t pretend like she didn’t take you out and give you treats” Jun had wormed his way well and truly into his mother’s heart, she often came over to take him out for an airing while Guan Shan worked.

Mo Guan Shan checked his wallet before he left…money, bank cards, condoms, little packs of lube. Everything was in its place, he liked to be prepared. Locking his door, he ran out onto the street and jogged/walked to the bar where he was meeting his friends. It was in a part of town known for its LGBT community.

When he got to the entrance there was a small queue to get in, it was only Sunday after all and lots of people would be getting up early the next day. His hours didn’t start until 12pm, so he had plenty time to sleep a hangover off.

Walking up to the door of the noise bar, he nodded at the door man, who stamped his hand, and made his way inside. The bar was big with two floors, downstairs was a lounge where you could drink and talk. Upstairs had a dance floor and enough dark corners if you wanted to utilise them.

Looking around the bar he noticed in one of the booths near the stairs was a sexy looking blond with his long shoulder length hair tied back in a bun and a stern faced man with closely cropped brown hair. They were both dressed smartly.

“Hey Guan Shan!” The blond hollered at the top of his lungs and waved madly. When Mo reached them the blond hugged him and the taciturn dude just nodded at him, his head bobbing to the loud music.

“We got you a beer.” Jian Yi, his high school friend and person with whom he opened up to the most, pushed a bottle towards him as Mo sat on one of the black leather benches.

“Hmm.” Mo sank half go his beer straight away.

“Rough day?” The quiet one finally spoke up, Zhan Zheng Xi, his other friend from high school, although they weren’t always best friends, more like frenemies.

“You could say that, what a fucking day, weird customers.” Mo took another swig of his beer, sighing with pleasure.

“Weird?” Zhan Xi arched an eyebrow at him. Weren’t most of his customers weird?

“Just some pushy prince.” Mo rolled his eyes and cast his eyes over the people in the bar tonight.

“A prince? As in a real crown wearing prince, or a massive bank balance prince? By the way Guan Shan, either of those would be acceptable.” Jian Yi grinned and threw back a shot. Something black looking. A shot already? This was going to be a messy night.

“He was pretty fucking hot though.” Mo’s eyes went glassy when he recalled again the sight of the very well hung gangster.

“So you are tattooing this prince, where?” Jian Yi was so nosey.

“It’s a back piece, one I designed the boss is gonna let me do the whole thing. It could take months” Mo tried and failed not to sound too excited.

“So what you telling me is that you’ve got some pretty prince under your needle, and he’s going to be top off the entire time? Well that sounds perfect to me, hope you got his number?” Jian Yi stared over at his friend with an incredulous look

Mo blushed.

“Hahah!! You did get his number. So what’s his name?” Jian Yi leaned forward on his forearms, all ears.

“You’re so loud bastard, sshhh I can’t remember okay.” Mo felt bad lying to his friends but a promise was a promise.

Zhan Xi just looked at him suspiciously.

“What?”

“Be careful Guan Shan, you never know what kind of person you have coming to you.” Zhan Xi was always the cautious one of the group. When they left school, he went into private security, and had spent the last three years turning his body into a weapon. He attended some fancy security company for lessons. He hoped to be a bodyguard one day.

“I know, I will be careful, the shop has excellent security.” He didn’t say that this client would be coming after hours, when the CCTV was turned off. Fuck, he really should think this through.

“So why are you so flustered, it’s not like you Guan Shan?” Jian Yi shook his head, and knocked another shot back. Jian Yi worked for a fashion company, he started off modelling but soon turned more into design. So his hours were his own, he worked predominantly from home.

“Well put it this way, he got naked and I just about lost my shit. Had to call on every drop of professionalism to get through the consultation.” Mo fanned himself to get his point across. The whole time the three friends chatted, Mo’s gaze wandered around the room.

“So you just want to fuck him?” Typical Zhan Xi, straight to the point.

Jian Yi looked disappointed, he was a romantic at heart.

“Maybe, I dunno, he’s pretty intense.” Which was true, an overwhelming presence.

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi looked at each other for a long time.

“Maybe I just need to unwind.” Mo spotted a tall black haired man sitting at the bar nursing a glass of what looked like whiskey. He wore a suit and the resembled to He Tian was enough to make Mo stand up.

“I will go and buy drinks.” That was all it took, Mo Guan Shan got up and headed over to the bar. The man up close was no where near as handsome, but he cut a dashing figure in his business suit.

“Hi, can I buy you a drink?” The voice came from the businessman to his left, perfect.

“Okay, I’ll have a beer.” Mo’s smile showed off his white straight teeth. People looked at him like he was a bit of excitement. Dyed hair, painted nails, piercings and tattoos were always attractive to those who couldn’t be so expressive with their own image.

The two stood at the bar chatting for an hour, laughing and joking about silly shit. Like it was flirting 101. Mo’s phone binged and he looked down. It was a message from Zhan Zheng Xi.

Zhan Xi: I am taking this drunk fool home, he’s such a lightweight. Enjoy your ‘unwinding’

Mo groaned internally, he had ditched his friends in the pursuit of cock. Great Jian Yi would never let it go. When Mo felt a hand on his thigh he looked over at the man, and saw the same desperate hunger mirrored in his light brown eyes.

Cursing he led the guy by the hand to the fire exit and pushed out into the cool back lane. It was quiet, and when the guy pushed him up against wall he as ready. They kissed hard, tongues tangling and hands rushing all over, fingers tweaked his nipples hard. Mo groaned when the guys hand shot down to the bulge in his jeans, fumbling with the button and the zipper, until his hard hot cock stood out proudly. Their mouths never left each other, the man took over completely, he drew out his own leaking cock and grasped both cocks in his big hand. A low grown came from Mo’s chest when the guy started to jerk both dicks slowly at first, like he wanted to savour each sound Mo made. Then he picked up the pace, brutally squeezing up and down.

“Shit, I’m coming.” The man’s low desperate whisper was hot against Mo’s lips.

“Me too.” Mo let himself go, giving himself completely to his orgasm which made his cock twitch and kick in the man’s hand. Shit he needed that. Fuck yes.

The man caught their come in his hand, his breath panting hard, he laughed against Mo’s lips, kissing them softly once, twice until their hearts returned to normal. He reached into is pocket with his free hand and recovered a handkerchief to wipe their release from his other hand. It was covered in shiny white fluid.

“Want to come back to my hotel?” The man stuffed himself back into his suit trousers, righting his clothing. 

Mo followed suit, zipping his jeans up and running a hand through his hair. The dude had raked his fingers through it when they kissed. Both stepped into the middle of the back lane behind the club, looking more like that were standing having a cigarette, not a quick orgasm.

Mo smiled, maybe this was exactly what he needed. The last time he’d had sex was eight months ago. Smiling he was about to open his mouth when he heard a voice he would never forget.

“Mo Guan Shan.”

Fucking fuck. Mo turned around apprehensively.

“We are destined to cross paths.” He Tian’s voice slid over him, reminding him what real attraction looked like. “Get in the car, I will give you a ride home.” The gangster’s tone was simple. DO it.

“I will see you again.” The man in the suit reached into his jacket pocket and handed Mo his business card, before making his way out of the back lane and to the main street. He disappeared from Mo’s sight, and it made him feel like shit.

“I will just walk, it’s not far.” Mo figured he may as well go home now, it was still early not even midnight yet.

“Okay, I can walk with you. I will just tell my driver to follow us.” He Tian waved over to a sleek black saloon. It looked expensive, was it a Mercedes? The window swished down and Mo could see the tall white haired man from the tattoo shop.

“Shit.” Mo wanted to die, it was glaringly obvious that He Tian had witnessed what Mo had done with the businessman.

“Well?” 

What the hell was Mo supposed to do next?

He Tian reached into his pocket and took out the business card, tearing it in half. “You won’t be needing that.”


	4. When two meet and fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has to deal with his new gangster problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Omg I don't know where all this is coming from, I am trying to get as much out of my head as possible. This story needed a black lab.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx

Mo Guan Shan wanted to tell the gangster to go fuck himself, who was he to tear up that guy’s phone number?! Rude bastard. ‘Take a deep breath’ Mo reminded himself that this man was his new client, if he wanted to keep He Tian sweet then turning his back on a night of mindless passion was something he was willing to do. Even if he had really been looking forward to it. 

The encounter in the back lane had taken the edge off at least. Kind of.

“Follow me.” Mo took off walking, giving the gay bar a longing look as he walked past.

The two men walked in silence for five minutes, Mo continuously looked over at He Tian trying to gauge his reaction to his ‘behaviour’, but the guy’s face was unreadable. He was mainly just looking around, matching Mo’s pace so they walked evenly side by side.

“You don’t have to walk with me the whole way, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.” Mo Guan Shan’s smile was professional.

“No, not at this time.” That was all He Tian said.

Okay, well that approach didn’t work. Mo rolled his eyes when the gangster's back was turned.

“Did you want to talk with me more about your design? The tattoo? Pain? Aftercare? I noticed you don’t have any tattoos at all” Not a single one anywhere, because Mo had ogled the guy from top to bottom.

“No. I’m good.” He Tian looked over at Mo, not forth coming with any communication. Mo noticed that the other guy was wearing a black v necked sweater and charcoal jeans. The V showed off a strong throat.

Bloody prince!

Mo breathed a sigh of relief when his building came into view. “You can leave me here, I will call you once I get your renderings ready. Goodnight.” Mo walk through the building entrance, thank fuck, he wanted to cuddle up in bed with Jun and bemoan lost chances.

“Wait. I have changed my mind, can I come and discuss the tattoo now?” He Tian said this as he started following Mo to his door.

Mo had to keep telling himself that Usalev trusted these guys, he had got Mo involved in all of this without freaking out, or warning him away, so he took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe they could hash out his new ideas for the back area.

He Tian finally smiled. 

Mo swallowed nervously at the thought of this rich man coming into his humble little apartment, what would He Tian make of his place? Shaking his head, he unlocked the door, swearing when Jun shot past him, a streak of black towards the uninvited guest. The dog had some issues left over from his previous life. He didn’t like strangers, it took a really long time for him to warm up to anyone. If he liked them it was fine they were friends, but if the dog mistrusted them in anyway, then he would growl, bark or just lie in his bed grumbling unhappily the whole time.

Maybe this was his opportunity to get rid of his unwanted guest. Mo’s smile was evil.

“What a beautiful dog. You are a handsome boy, you are.” Before Mo could blink in disbelief He Tian had dropped to his knees in Mo’s entrance way and was stroking the wiggling dog all over. Ruffling his fur and rubbing Jun’s ears. “Your ears are so soft. I’ve never felt ears as soft as yours.” The dog was in heaven at all the physical and verbal praise.

Fuck.

“What is your name?” The gangster looked over at Guan Shan, who was toeing off his shoes, closing the door behind the pair.

“His name is Jun.” Mo dashed about picking up clothes and shoes, throwing them behind the sofa whilst the man was preoccupied with his dog.

Jun ran off and got his favourite fluffy duck and sped back to his new best friend. Traitor.

“He’s beautiful You name suits you, very noble.” The man smiled down at the dog patting its head, Jun glued himself to their guest’s side. Firmly in the ‘He’s staying forever’ camp.

“Sit down, I think I have some beers in the fridge?” Mo strode over to his tiny kitchen and opened the fridge, thankful that the beers were there. Popping them open, he carried them over to the table in front of his sofa. 

“Cheers.” He Tian sat and took a long drink out of the bottle, when Jun came over and leaned against the black haired man’s legs, Mo could hear the labs groans of contentment when their guest continued his ear massage.

The silence stretched in the room.

“Umm what did you want to ask me?” Mo figured the sooner they talked, the sooner this unnerving guy would be gone.

“You have tattoos, don’t you?” He Tian’s eyes moved over Mo’s body, as if he was trying to imagine where the redhead had them.

“Yes.” Mo didn’t know a tattoo artist who didn’t. Realistically, they had to, it was bad for business otherwise. 

“Who did your ink?” He Tian leaned back against the sofa cushions, pinning him with a piercing look again.

“I did some myself and the rest were Usalev.” Yes, he learned on fruit and fake skin, but to really figure out what your touch with the needle felt like, he had doodled on himself. As far as tattoo artists are concerned if they can reach it, they're probably going to ink it. The good ones have all sorts of morbid awesome art of their own creation permanently adorning their legs. 

“I want to see.” He Tian was already standing up and walking over to where Mo stood near the low coffee table. “You always wear something to cover them?”

“My mom is not so keen on tattoos, if she can’t see them then she doesn’t worry that I’m turning into a gangster.” Mo laughed but then groaned wanting to die inside. Had he really just fucking said that?

“Wouldn’t want that happening. Show me.” He Tian’s words were daring him, they were standing very close now, and the heat between them exploded again.

Mo tugged off his black top and put it on the table. Then he unfastened his jeans to reveal his upper groin and right hip.

He Tian sucked in a breath at the sight. The redhead had an enormous dragon on his right side, pointed sharp claws dug into the skin just below his collar bone, the enormous head curved from under the arm out to the pectoral muscle. A faint red beard surrounded razor sharp teeth. The body was black and white, scales coiled all the way down to the groin where another claw gripped Mo Guan Shan’s navel. The dragon was almost possessively clinging to Mo’s body, like it very much disliked anyone else touching it. He Tian knew exactly how it felt.

He Tian knew without asking that this was Usalev’s work. It rankled him that the Russian had touched Mo so intimately, the dragon went way down, although Mo Guan Shan was showing him some of the tattoo at his groin, you could tell that there was more.

He Tian wanted to touch the dragon so badly. He noticed that there was a tattoo on the inside of Mo’s left forearm, it stretched from wrist to elbow. An ancestral burial tablet design with Chinese characters on it and more beneath it, white peonies surrounded the whole thing. He couldn’t make out all of the words, but he recognised the family name Mo. Was this a reminder of someone who had passed?

He Tian copied Mo’s motion from earlier that day and twirled his finger so the redhead had to turn. There were no tattoos on Mo Guan Shan's back at all. He Tian had been so engrossed with the stunning ink on the boy’s body, he was distracted from the tightly muscled, tough body he had. His back was pale and smooth.

“I want to see more.” He Tian nodded at Mo’s ripped knee jeans.

Mo shrugged what the hell, he tugged his jeans down to his ankles and proceeded to put his hands over his face. He wasn’t embarrassed about being bare to He Tian’s hot gaze, he was embarrassed about his ‘early work’.

“Is that……..” He Tian could see on the inside of Mo’s firmly muscled right thigh a cute cat tattoo design clearly inspired by Doraemon. The serenely smiling face looked smug it got to sit on Guan Shan’s thigh all day and all night long

“Shit, yes it is. It’s good you’re seeing this. Tattoos are for life, you better make sure you want your entire back and ass tattooed. That was one of my very first self tattoo’s. This was my latest.” Mo stroked his forearm with a faint smile.

He Tian’s crouched down and stroked a colourful dragon which coiled down Mo’s left calf.  
“You like dragons.” He Tian was already standing, his fingers reaching for Mo’s side.

“I like how they move, the scales, how aggressive they are.” Mo Guan Shan forgot for a moment that he was standing there with his jeans around his ankles, red boxers which were tight, too tight. The air was thick and hot, had his air conditioning crapped out? Every time the gangster touched his body he bit his lip to stop a slight moan from leaving his lips.

“I want you to put a dragon into my design.” He Tian’s fingers touched Mo’s pec where the dragon’s head was. Too close to the nipple. “It only seems fair I get to see you like this, you saw more of me.”

“Yeah I did.” He really did, and it got him so hot and bothered he had to go out and look for a way to get rid of this desire which was pounding in his veins.

“You should have come to me, instead of going with him.” He Tian’s gaze was drawn to the way Mo’s boxers cupped the bulge there, he frowned. 

He Tian sat back on the couch, Jun who had gone to lie in his bed, got up and walked up to the man, leaning heavily against Tian’s leg again. Love shone from his dark brown eyes, the Labrador was clearly smitten. Would his master be so easy to win over?


	5. Its a good job he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has already started with a slow burn seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Here is another chapter, for you to enjoy, I can't believe we're on chapter 5 already, fucking hell! Mo is struggling with He Tian, guess he needs to learn how to deal with him hehe.
> 
> Thank you for the reads and kudos, your comments have kept me in stitches! Also they keep me sane.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx

Mo was about to say “I don’t know you asshole!”, but he wisely kept quiet, that would have been an interesting argument….’Hey dickhead, I don’t know you, I won’t just get it on with some random dude!’ Oh, yeah the man at the bar was a random dude, and Mo probably would have gone back to his hotel room for some switch your brain off cathartic sex. 

It wasn’t normal for him to sleep around, he often went for long periods of time between partners, not meeting anyone, no falling in lust or love. Lately work, work and more work had occupied his every waking moment. In his three years at the shop he had never once mixed business with pleasure. No one had ever tempted him like He Tian had. The handsome bastard tugged on all the right strings inside of him.

“I am single, it was my night off.” Mo pulled his jeans up and sat on the floor, this usually enticed Jun over to lie beside him. No such luck, the dog was welded to his guest’s side.

“So you do this every week?” He Tian’s tone was weird, like he wanted to be a possessive asshole, but something inside was only just stopping him from bludgeoning Mo across the head and dragging him back to his penthouse.

“No, fuck no, I was just…why are we talking about this at all?” Mo’s tone was indignant, he didn’t play around. It wasn’t his thing.

“So you are single?” He Tian tipped his beer back and finished the bottle.

“This is the single strangest thing I’ve ever talked about with one of my clients.” It was like the gangster had latched onto that one thing, did this mean He Tian was single too?

“But I’m not one of your clients, I am something else. The rules between us are very different, very blurred.” He Tian set his empty bottle down on the table. “What do you think my dragon will look like? Draw it for me. I want to see you in action, think of this as a job interview.” He Tian’s smile was full of flirtatious humour.

Mo Guan Shan was like a parent with a wallet full of pictures, his answering smile was unfiltered as he opened the drawer under the coffee table drew out a sketch pad and small case will some pencils inside. “And to think I could have spent my night off doing something less ‘job interview’ like.”

He Tian got up with a snort of laughter and went to the fridge to get more beers, Jun was a constant shadow by his side, he sat back down on the floor beside Mo.

“Just watch your jeans, Labs shed year round, I could literally vacuum three times a day and there would still be hair.” Mo gasped a little when the gangster drew out his drawing of the back piece. “You carry it around with you?”

“Yes.” He Tian said this without a trace of embarrassment.

Well if that wasn’t the single biggest turn on, he didn’t know what was. Shit Mo was a goner for this guy.

“See here where I originally had a Chinese demon face? I can substitute the demon out and put a dragon in. It would have to be in full colour to match the rest of the design, something like this would look out of place because it’s in mono tones.” Mo self consciously stroked his own dragon on the head. 

By the time Mo had finished his idea for He Tian’s dragon, the gangster was in awe of the artists talent, the idea had gone onto sketch paper so quickly. The dragon design wasn’t in your face like Mo’s, it was regal and elegant.

“Here you need someone on your shoulder, a symbol of importance, power and strength. It represents all things male, I have made this into an imperial dragon, you can see its got five claws not four to distinguish him from lesser beasts.” Mo Guan Shan grinned because the man beside him seemed like the epitome of everything a dragon stood for.

“I like him.” He Tian nodded, his head was close to the redhead’s as they hashed over details. Mo Guan Shan had obviously forgotten that his top was still off, or he was just more comfortable drawing this way. He Tian didn’t complain, the little artist was stunning. Red head bent down, long neck on show, the muscles in his forearm flexed as the pencil moved across the page.

I like you. He Tian wanted to say it.

“Good, I will keep this sketch and add it to the one you have there. Wait until you see the finished designs, they will blow you away.” Mo Guan Shan didn’t have a shred of doubt that He Tian would like the tattoos once they were finished.

“You’re pretty confident for a kid Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian had learned today that this redhead flushed when you teased him, so he wanted to do it everyday to see that beautiful pink indignant face again and again.

“How can you say I’m a kid? How old are you?” Normally Mo would have gone off on one, shouting, but this was his ‘client’ so he reigned it in a little.

“Twenty six.” He Tian thought it was a good age, you were done with school and university, you were working in a job and attempting adulting. By the time you reached his age, you were only just starting to get the hang of life.

“Oh shit you’re practically a geriatric.” Mo Guan Shan grimaced playfully. “I never knew you were that old, I don’t go for older guys.” Mo crossed his arms across his chest and and shook his head.

“The guy from earlier was older than me.” He Tian laughed and threw the ball back in Mo’s court.  
“Fucking hell, knew that would come up, can we forget tonight happened, forget you ever saw anything?” Mo laughed more embarrassed than pissed off, this man had a great sense of humour.

“Hmm I dunno I’m pretty offended that you prefer older men over me. Not sure I want to be your friend anymore.” He Tian just sat and enjoyed the play of emotions on the little artist’s face.

“Ha! I’ve got plenty of friends, who needs you?” Mo snorted and went back to drawing the dragon, fine tuning some areas.

“It’s okay Jun you can be my friend instead.” Tian hugged the dog, who had come to lie beside him, then he took a leaf out of Jun’s book and decided to press their shoulders together in a playful nudge.

“Will you please stop seducing my dog.” Mo turned to give the gangster a playful look, and was shocked to see how close He Tian’s face was to his. He could see flecks in the man’s deep brown eyes, his lips were delectably full and a very faint hint of stubble could be seen on his cheeks. His sleek black hair was slightly messed up, like he had run his fingers through it all day.

“Jealous? Want all of my attention…?” The gangster leaned fully against Mo’s side now, why the fuck should he hold back when the redhead looked so excited? It was such a turn on.

Wow this situation was moving higher up the flirting scale by the second, Mo didn’t know how to pull it back to ‘professional’. He HAD just spent two hours drawing and giving his guest refreshments. That was professional right? He could be off the clock now, right? “You’re such a prince.”

“A prince?” He Tian laughed, momentarily confused by Mo’s words.

“Yeah look at you, you look like you wandered out of your ancestral mansion, dressed in expensive designer clothes, good manners, you’re over the top handsome. Confident. Smells like a prince to me.” Mo was very aware of their social divide.

“Hmm I am definitely not a prince Mo Guan Shan.” The redhead couldn’t be further from the truth.

“If I ever end up at your place I am going to go hunting about for a crown.” Guan Shan snorted and he turned to a new page in his sketch book. He started drawing a crown and placed the mandarin characters for He Tian in the circle of the band.

“Are you inviting yourself to my house?” He Tian caught the cocky redhead by the chin. A finger from his other hand came up to brush against Mo’s parted lips. Their eyes met, He Tian’s were warm and teasing, Mo’s were surprised and panicky.

What? No that wasn’t what Mo said! Mo groaned out loud, this guy was slippery, he would have to watch his wits with He Tian.

“You look completely flustered.” Tian’s smile was triumphant.

“You better watch yourself otherwise you will end up with a matching Chinese lucky waving cat style Doraemon like mine.” Mo Guan Shan held his ground, staring the gangster down.

“Threats are something I understand.” He Tian moved forward incrementally until their lips were so close they almost touched. “I never forget them either.” He Tian kissed Mo Guan Shan.

It was just a press of soft lips against soft lips, but the passion in that short contact blew away any memories of the man from earlier. Mo’s heart started pounding in his throat, like he was going to die. Was it the kiss or the thinly veiled threat in He Tian’s voice? This was dangerous and Mo was finding out that he liked a bit danger in his life. 

He Tian’s mobile began to chime loudly on the coffee table, ruining the heated atmosphere in the room. It was a call.

“Fuck.” The word was whispered against Mo’s lips. He Tian stood up, adjusting a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

“Yes?” The gangster turned his back on Mo and listened to whoever was on the other line. “Okay, be right down.” He Tian reluctantly put his phone away and turned to the little redheaded artist sitting cross legged on the floor, his beautiful black Labrador standing by his side.

“I will see you later.” He Tian was reluctant to leave, but duty called. He pulled on his boots and then walked out of the door.

Jun ran to the closed door and whined, he even scratched whimpering before trotting over to his bed. He flomped down and rested his head on his paws, clearly in a huff with Mo Guan Shan, who by the way hadn’t moved a muscle. Had that just happened? Had he really just kissed his really fucking weird client and liked it? Yes, yes he had.

Now he had an enormous hard on to deal with. 

With a sigh he said good night to Jun and went to his bedroom. Needs must.


	6. Blue Balls R Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo gets an early morning visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> I am in love with the fact that Jian Yi and Mo are BFF's in this its making me smile big time! I am writing when I can, the words are still coming so must get them down! >.< I am assuming I will reach a block at some point. For the moment may the Art of Ink flourish!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

When Mo woke up in the morning he groaned when he looked at the clock. It was only 7am, but he hauled his ass out of bed anyway. When you had a dog, lazing around in bed wasn’t something you got to enjoy.

“Hey morning boy, I know I know, I am coming.” Mo scrubbed his hands through his hair, and quickly used the toilet. He pulled on black shorts, a grey t-shirt and his blue running shoes.

Jun was dancing about at the door, he was desperate to use the facilities too. 

Mo grabbed Jun’s lead and they were out into the cool morning air, the route Mo ran was the same most days because it took him through the park, plenty of space for Jun to run. Jun loved coming for a run with him, it became a habit for them both. Mo was happy he got his daily exercise in, Jun was happy he got to pee on every bush in the park.

He normally ran four or five miles depending on the heat, which crept up very quickly in the summer. Mo’s t-shirt was already soaked, clinging to him. When he got back to his apartment, Jun had completed his ‘business’ and Mo was ready for some water and tea. He had stopped on the way home at a little vendor and bought some porridge or congee for his breakfast.

They piled through the door and Mo dumped the porridge into a bowl, took a banana out of the fridge and put on the kettle to brew some green tea. He quickly had a shower, pulled on a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt and was ready to pour his tea in ten minutes flat.

After demolishing his breakfast, he took his tea to the table where the gangster had sat last night. Pulling out his sketch book he turned to the page with the new dragon design in it. It was a very handsome looking dragon, everything about it was pleasing to the eye. Mo couldn’t wait until he could actually have He Tian under his needle. His back was like a blank canvas, and he couldn’t wait to mark it permanently with his own personal ‘signature’.

Mo Guan Shan jumped out of his fucking skin when someone knocked on his door. It was 8.30am for fucksake who the hell would come here at this time on a Monday.

Mo got up cautiously and went to peer through the spy hole. 

“Birds balls.” Mo cursed and opened the door, walking away letting whoever it was shut the door behind them.

“What are you doing here Yi?” Mo sat back down on the floor by his table and picked up his tea cup like his best friend coming to visit him so early in the morning was a normal occurrence. Which it wasn’t!

“Hey Guan Shan, mind if I pour myself some tea, my head is pounding, Too much black sambucca. Urgh. Hello Jun, sorry no Xixi today.” Jian Yi was dressed in a similar outfit to Mo, it was rare Mo saw him wearing anything other than fancy designer clothes.

Jian Yi helped himself to tea, then he sat on the sofa across from Mo, dejected.

“Zhan Xi took you home again?” Mo shook his head in sympathy.

“Yeah.” Jian Yi looked miserable. Mo couldn’t tell if it was the hangover, or the fact that Zhan Zheng Xi still hadn’t made a move on him.

Zhan Xi and Yi had this weirdly complicated relationship. They would literally die for each other, loved each other unconditionally as best friends, when they were in the same country they were inseparable, but neither of them had the guts to admit they were crazy about each other. They had friend zoned themselves into a corner and now they couldn’t get out of it.

“You know your plan to get drunk and get him to go home with you has failed three times now. It’s time you were upfront and just tell him to his face you want him to fuck you….for the rest of your lives.” Mo sipped his tea, then went to get a banana for his forlorn best friend.

“I can’t!” Jian Yi wailed, and swore and scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

“Why not?” They had this argument on a regular basis.

“Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Yi sipped his tea, then went in search for aspirin in Mo’s kitchen cupboards.

“So you would rather be the ‘blue balled friend forever’? You’re a sad piece of shit Jian Yi.” Mo just looked at him. What else could he say.

“What if I pounce on him and we fight. He could just turn around and tell me to fuck off.” Jian Yi looked heartbroken at the thought.

“That’s not going to happen okay. You’ve just got to be brave and go for it. Stop fucking about.” Mo went back to doodling in his sketch book, had to get it clear in his head what he was doing for He Tian’s back piece.

“Hey Zhan Xi wouldn’t have had to take me home if you hadn’t gone off with your dick dangling out and ditched me! How did it go anyway with that guy at the bar?” Jian Yi’s tone was now prodding, he was a nosy idiot.

“We got interrupted. Decided to go home instead.” With Yi truths were best, he sniffed out lies quickly.

“Shame, he was kind hot in an ‘office’ kind of way. You’ve got your head in your art book, does that mean you are thinking of your prince’s design?” Jian Yi grinned for the first time since he arrived here.

Mo was so engrossed he didn’t acknowledge Jian Yi’s question.

“Oi, you’re super distracted at the moment dude, is it because you never got to have sex last night? Are you frustrated?” Jian Yi had years of practice teasing Mo Guan Shan. 

“Says the blue balled chicken dick.” Mo glanced up and gave Jian Yi a middle finger.

“So you are listening. Maybe you’re saving yourself for Mr Prince?”

Mo went silent.

“You do like him huh? I knew it! The fact that you even mentioned him to us is important. Are you seeing him soon, for a tattoo or other things?” Jian Yi wiggled his eyebrows.

“It’s complicated.” Mo scrubbed a hand over his face.

“He’s not straight is he?” Jian Yi reached over and put a hand on Mo’s shoulder in sympathy.

“Nah, in fact I think he’s definitely into me.”

“Sooooooooo?” Jian Yi’s cocked his head in confusion. What was the problem MGS?

“It’s complicated.” Mo went back to drawing in his sketch pad.

“And you get on at me for hedging with Xixi.” Yi rolled his eyes. “You like this guy right?”

“Yeah. He’s fascinating, witty, has a great sense of humour, he’s attractive and he knows it. Jun fell in love with him at first sight too.” Normally anyone who had these attributes and passed the ‘Jun test’ would have been an instant favourite for boyfriend material, but Mo couldn’t ignore the ‘Triad’ thing.

“Wait a minute you mean he’s been here in your apartment already?!” Jian Yi grabbed Mo by the shoulders and shook him, a huge smile on his face. Jian Yi was a complete sweet heart, he was romantic to a fault and a VERY enthusiastic friend.

“That’s who interrupted me with Mr Office. That was embarrassing. Prince ended up coming back here to hash out a change to his back piece.” Mo patted his sketch book.

“What happened?!! Tell me everything.” Jian sat back on the couch with his tea and motioned with his fingers to ‘dish the dirt’.

“Well mainly flirting, more flirting and he asked me to strip so he could see my tattoos. Then he asked me to draw as a ‘job interview’.” By the time Mo got to the end of his sentence he was already grinning like a fool.

“Shit.” Jian Yi shook his head and snapped a picture of Mo with his phone. 

“What?”

“Your face….you have the stupidest smile on it. You got it bad Guan Shan.”

Mo blushed.

“So did anything happen?” Jian Yi got all excited again, was he living vicariously through his sex life? Poor little Yi.

“He kissed me.” Mo’s eyes got all glassy when he remembered the soft kiss, remembered the way his veins just exploded with heat. All from the simple touch of two pairs of lips.

“At least one of us got some action last night.” Jian Yi pouted a little.

“Aaah don’t get me started again on how easy it is for you to get Zhan Xi in bed!” Mo felt like a broken record.

“So when are you seeing him again?” Jian Yi rose to put his cup in the sink, Mo was a stickler for leaving stuff lying around.

“Will have to wait until our first tattoo session.” It was Mo’s turn to pout this time, he just did it internally. He didn’t want to wait, in fact he wished they could meet today, not to hash over tattoos, but to finish what they started last night.

“How long will that take?” Jian Yi started pulling on his flip-flops.

“Dunno maybe two or three days.” Mo’s tone was positively glum.

“Why wait that long? Listen I have to go, I have a deadline to meet. Keep me posted okay? Byeeeee Jun!” With a wave Jian Yi left, closing the door firmly behind him.

He let his head drop onto the coffee table because he really did like that gangster, and he wanted to call him right this second. Fortunately he had to go to work soon, so any free time this morning was going to be spent drawing the phoenix for He Tian’s ass. No time for anything.

He didn’t want to rush the drawings, they meant a lot to him. He Tian was right, this was going to be very personal for Mo, he had to do them justice for his client.


	7. Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo has learned that when it comes to He Tian he has no brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Here is a chapter which was me just wanting them to finished what they started. I am such a TianShan slut!
> 
> Enjoy reading this, it was fun writing it. Wow its 1am!! I need sleep >.<
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx

Mo went into work at 12pm Monday happy that he a good start on the phoenix. He brought his big sketch book with him on the train, clutching it tight like it was a precious thing in his arms. 

The had four bookings today, a little unicorn for an eighteen year old girl who wore a lot of pink, I mean a lot. Every tattoo artist out there knew that the little tattoos may not be their favourite, but they were fast money for the store. Everyone started somewhere, and they had a lot of return clients who wanted more. Secondly he had a tribal tiger on a woman’s shoulder blade, third was a large Koi outline for a male customer and lastly some guy wanting his own graffiti art on his forearm.

His day and evening was rammed.

Da Wei Usalev caught him between clients at about seven.

“Guan Shan, come to the office.” The man’s quiet voice was sometimes hard to hear over the noise of the tattoo guns.

“Okay.” Feeling like he was back at high school again, Momo walked towards the back, Usalev was really tall so Mo had to jog to keep up with him.

When they reached the office, his boss shooed him inside and shut the door.

“I want to have a word with you about your new client.” Usalev perched his ass on his office desk, crossing his muscled tattooed arms.

“Okay.”

“He contacted me today to say he’s coming in tonight to see you, it will be after we’ve closed. Just you two, can I trust you to lock up the store? I can’t stay because I have to drop the takings off at the bank. You cool with being on your own?” The man arched an eyebrow at his employee.

Mo nodded, feeling a shiver of excitement run up his back at the thought of seeing He Tian again. “Why is he coming so early? I barely got his phoenix finished this morning.”

“Maybe he just wants to go over the details again, try not to ask too many questions they don’t like that.” Well that sounded ominous coming from the big half Russian guy.

“Is that it? Any more words of wisdom apart from try not to piss him off with too many questions?” Too late he already did that yesterday.

“Don’t fuck up.” Usalev at behind the desk and opened his laptop. By the look of his busy face, Mo was dismissed.

“Thanks boss.” Mo shook his head at the vague reply.

There was a knock at door.

“Sorry boss, Guan Shan your 6.30pm is here.” It was Zhun Yong Ong, he had his large black framed glasses on today, they just had plain glass for lenses, but the guy liked them, said they made him look handsome which they did. The guy was pretty in a geeky way.

“Okay be right there.” Mo turned to leave, pleased his last client was here.

“Here.” Usalev tossed the store keys to him.

Mo caught them and put them in his pocket. Shit why was he apprehensive?

================================================

By 9.30pm they had all finished with clients, Mo was cleaning, everybody was cleaning. The other two tattooists went to their lockers to collect their bags.

“Hey little Mo you not leaving with us? We always get the train together?” This was from Zheng Heng Chen, she had stolen Yong Ong’s glasses and had them perched on the bridge of her small nose. Chen’s boyfriend was in some semi famous rock band, which made it hard for them to see each other, but Mo could tell they were in love. They weren’t married, but had been dating for ten years already.

“Oi give those back to me!” Yong Ong ran after the giggling Chen. “Bye Guan Shan! Bye Boss! Good work today.” The two ran out of the door, obviously racing to catch their train.

With nothing left to do he was officially off the clock so Mo decided to go curl up on one of the huge squashy sofas in the reception area. His sketch pad propped on his knees, music playing in the background, he decided to get to work on the phoenix design.

Usalev was in his office cashing up their daily take the shop must make a bomb, it was obviously enough to keep his boss in his expensive haircuts. At five minutes to ten a tap at the door interrupted Mo’s concentration. Usalev came out of his office, bag in hand, shutting and locking the office behind him.

“I’ll get the door, you okay with this?” His boss almost…almost looked concerned. 

It warmed Momo’s heart, nodding he held his breath as the door opened.

A tall silver haired guy near to his age came through the door first. Mo was momentarily taken aback. The guy was stunning, he might have given Jian Yi a run for his money in the looks department. He wore smart black trousers, a pale grey shirt which matched his pale amber eyes perfectly. On his right wrist he wore some brown wooden prayer beads.

Usalev stopped in his tracks when the man strode up to him.

“Da Wei Usalev?” When the silver haired spoke his voice was smooth as silk.

“Yeah?” Usalev looked at the guy who was in his way with barely veiled impatience.

“I’m She Li, you’re leaving?” The man took a long lingering look at his boss, he sounded disappointed.

“Yes.” His boss deliberately walked around the younger man to the shop door. 

“Shame.” She Li’s eyes were flirtatious.

“The kid is over there, he’s your guy. Guan Shan don’t forget to lock the doors and set the alarms when you’re done. Tomorrow, we will talk changes to your hours.” With that parting comment, his boss left.

“Yum.” This was whispered under the silver haired guys’s breath.

Ha! Dude was barking up the wrong tree, his boss was straight, Mo only ever saw Usalev hook up with women.

“She Li, go wait outside.” 

Mo Guan Shan’s heart leapt into his throat when He Tian strode through the shop doors, he was as gorgeous as Mo remembered.

“Boss.” She Li saluted to Mo, and then walked outside. He was obviously there as a body guard of sorts.

Mo stood up, sketch book clutched to his chest like a baby. Fuck, this was hard on the respiratory system, all the air had decided to fuck off leaving him breathless.

He Tian locked the door, the sound was soft, intimate. His face in front of his subordinate was stern and unsmiling. Once the silver haired man left He Tian’s face softened and a grin tugged at his full lips.

“Hey.” Mo managed to gasp out that one word.

“Hey.” He Tian walked up to Mo Guan Shan, standing close to the little redhead. “I miss Jun, can I come and see him again?”

“Just Jun?” Mo laughed, an answering grin on his face. He Tian wanted to come to his place again, yes!

“Yeah, he was much better company then his prickly owner.” He Tian started to make his way to the private room in the back. He was wearing another suit, a grey one this time, impeccably tailored. This time the shirt was black, the buttons at the throat unfastened in a relaxed manner. AAAhh it was fucking hot. Had the gangster come straight from ‘work’?

“Hey I can let you two go on a date, but I would have to supervise.” Holy shit! Did he just invite He Tian out for a date with his dog??

“Sure I don’t mind you tagging along.” Tian grinned, he knew what Mo just did and didn’t seem mad about the outcome at all.

Damnit! Stupid brain, where was his restraint? Non existent when it came to this man apparently. When Mo heard the lock click, he turned around, putting his book down on the leather bed. As He Tian slowly walked towards him, Mo gripped the edge of the bed, his ass bumped back too until he was leaning back.

He Tian’s hands came to rest on the bed either side of Mo’s, their bodies were mere inches apart now. Tian’s dark eyes roved over the little artist’s face, like he hadn’t seen in for years.

Mo’s heart was pounding in his throat, he couldn’t stop looking at He Tian’s full lips which seemed to get closer and closer. Mo slicked his tongue over his bottom lip.

Then their bodies pressed together and one of He Tian’s hands came up to cup the back of Mo Guan Shan’s neck, tugging the redhead towards him the few millimetres needed for their lips to meet.

Mo gasped against the firm lips pressing against his, a tongue softly rasped against his bottom lip.

He Tian pulled away.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” He Tian’s hand played in the short hairs at Mo’s nape.

“Fuck.” Mo Guan Shan was lost for words. His whole body was singing, what was this feeling?

“Maybe later.” He Tian’s amused voice made the redhead blush. That was a thing of beauty.

“So you came all this way to kiss me?” Mo tried to sound calm, but he came across more panting flirt.

“Yes.” He Tian said this like it was a forgone conclusion.

Mo grabbed Tian’s shirt in his fist and pulled the gangster back down for another kiss, this time Mo’s tongue teased the seam of He Tian’s lips. It was timid, tentative at first, then Mo grew bolder and their kiss exploded.

He Tian’s arms wrapped around Mo’s trim waist, yanking the tattooist into his body from chest to crotch. The redhead was slighter than him, but still muscled all over like a dancer. Tongues tangled sensually, lips were damp and pressing harder.

“Wait.” Mo felt terrified by how quickly he was falling, it felt like he was a rock tumbling down a mountain, just twisting and falling out go control.

“No.” He Tian’s breath panted on Mo’s lips and they were connected again this time Mo’s hands shot up and grasped Tian’s head holding him still so Mo could dive in with his tongue, he bit Tian’s bottom lip firmly and his fingers dug into the soft silky black hair.

“Shit, why is this so easy?” Mo’s murmured words against his lips and He Tian groaned and kissed his way to Mo’s ear, nibbling the lobe.

“Attraction.” He Tian could barely contain his desire for this redhead. They parted and foreheads dropped together.

“It’s more, gravity.” Mo looked at the gangster who just turned his insides out with a simple kiss.

“Hmm.” He Tian got distracted being drawn to Mo’s jaw, lips kissed his way down Mo’s strong neck.

“Fuck concentrate, we need to talk about your tattoo.” Mo didn’t know were this came from but he felt like if he didn’t stop this they would end up fucking on the leather work bench.

He Tian pulled back, adjusting his huge hard on which was clearly visible.

So the gangster had an off switch, and Mo could press it. It gave him the most enormous rush of power and desire.


	8. Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian has a proposal for Mo Guan Shan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> This is just gonna turn into filthy filth, but slow burn, but filth, but slow burn heheheh Be patient my darlings, smut will be here soon....
> 
> That was fun to write, I am enjoying the fluff, big change from my other trilogy pfft! >.<
> 
> These characters below to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx
> 
> P.S. Can't believe how many reads, kudos and comments this story is getting! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

He Tian could tell the gorgeous redhead was spooked. It was sudden this heat between them and if He Tian had his own way they would already be on that bench seeing if they could ignite for real. The fact that Mo Guan Shan had stopped them hadn’t annoyed He Tian, he would never push someone if they said ‘no’. 

That didn’t mean to say that He Tian wasn’t going to tempt this kid with his every breath and action.

“I have a suggestion.” He Tian stood not doing anything to hide the bulge in his suit trousers from the redhead. “You go ahead and get started on one ass cheek and we can talk while you start my phoenix outline.” He Tian trusted this artist, he fell in love immediately when Qiu brought him the sketch. The back piece was amazing, so much thought and detail had gone into each pencil stroke, the shading, the colour…

“Umm.” Mo was speechless. He had finished the sketch, it would be easy to move the artwork to transfer paper. It could be done quickly using the shop tattoo stencil printer. “Tonight?”

“Yeah. I know your design is beautiful, now I want your hands on me….you know for the tattoo.” He Tian grinned at Mo Guan Shan’s startled expression. The kid might be shocked, but he was looking more and more intrigued by the second. It seemed Mo was as obsessed with this tattoo as he was.

“Okay.” Mo dashed off to get what he needed.

While the kid was gone He Tian started to strip his suit jacket off, hanging it on the hooks on the wall, next came his shirt and cufflinks, then his shoes, socks and trousers which he left folded on the chair. He figured he would let his body do the talking. Shrugging he pushed off his boxers and left them on top of his folded clothes.

He Tian reached inside of his jacket pocket and got out his phone, there were several people he needed to message. May as well kill two birds with one stone and do it while his tattoo was being done. 

When the kid returned with his arms full he stuttered to a stop when he caught sight of He Tian completely NAKED, casually messing about on his phone. Tian looked up and smiled at Mo.

The kid about turned and ran out of the door.

He Tian burst out laughing, this was the most fun he’d had for years.

——————————————————————-

Mo Guan Shan was having a meltdown. He had to get used to dealing with that big, perfect, edible, hard on worthy, muscled god in the private room. Seriously this was going to be hell on earth if he couldn’t even handle seeing He Tian’s body, never mind being in the same room as him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Mo gathered his stuff together, his tattoo guns, needles, ink, medical soap, disposable razor, disinfectant wipes, transfer spray, everything he needed. The transfer paper was done, it looked great. Taking a deep fortifying breath Mo pushed his way into the room and tried to ignore the gangster who sat on the work bench and concentrated on setting up his gear. He tugged a metal wheeled trolley from one of the corners, and pulled it up to the left side of the bench and methodically placed everything on it. Usalev had taught him well.

“Come and lie down I need to prepare you.” Mo quickly disinfected the bench and pulled his black latex gloves on.

“Why do those gloves make you look fucking hot….?” He Tian knew the sight he presented, he walked around to Mo’s side, muscles shifting and moving underneath his perfect skin.

“Maybe because it makes you think of this sort of examination…?” Mo jokingly held up two fingers pressed together. With this guy Mo felt like all the normal communication barriers he put between himself and others just melted away. It was easy to talk to He Tian.

He Tian burst out laughing, he sat on the bench knees spread wide, his thick impressive cock blatantly on show.

Mo choked.

Pleased with everything he had wrought, Tian lay on the work bench, face down. 

“Shit, can you bend your left thigh up slightly, is it okay if I touch you to get you into position? I will prepare the area, so clean it, shave it, clean it again, sterilise the area, dry it off completely, apply the transfer liquid to your skin and then I am going to put the stencil on. We have to wait for ten minutes until it dries on.” While Mo was listing all this information he reached out a slightly trembling hand to He Tian’s hip, turning it towards him. The skin under his latex glove was firm and warm. Then his other hand cupped the back of the gangster’s thickly muscled thigh and brought it up.

Mo was happy that the hip and ass area were in the exact position.

“Stay still don’t move a muscle.” Mo cleaned the area, got a disposable razor and gently shaved the whole area, not that He Tian was massively hairy, he was just hairy in all the right places. Mo was already drooling at the sight of that perfect ass.

‘Right Mo Guan Shan fucking concentrate, shit he might shoot you if this turns out to be shitty.’ Mo blanked everything out and focused on getting the stencil in the exact place. It had to fit in with the curves and outlines of muscles perfectly otherwise the tattoo would look odd. Spraying the stencil liquid on the whole area, Mo held his breath as he lay the stencil careful onto the skin. If you moved the stencil at all it would smudge, which was a waste of client time if it had to be done again.

“Did you know you’re hard?” He Tian’s quiet voice made the redhead look up, he propped his head on his crossed arms, which gave him a good view of Mo Guan Shan and his stretched to capacity jeans.

Mo blushed horribly. Why the fuck did this man make him blush so much? It was infuriating.

“Just stay still. Maybe I’m hard because I’m looking forward to tattooing you. Making you moan……with pain.” Ha! Revenge was sweet.

“Who knew you had such kinks Mo Guan Shan. Fascinating.” The way He Tian said it, it made the redhead sound like some kind of pervert.

“You can talk, I can see everything.” Mo scoffed rolling his eyes towards He Tian’s visible junk, trying to put the focus back on the annoying gangster.

“Good.” Tian had no regret in his voice, his tone was clear ‘look at me, I know you want to.’

“Can we stop talking about hard ons?” Mo groaned in defeat, he need to cease thinking with his penis for the next couple of hours. This was work after all. Good luck with that!

“I will…once you stop looking, I can feel your eyes on me and it’s making it hard to calm down.” The way He Tian was lying on the work bench with his thigh bent up, he knew his balls and shaft were visible. Nothing he could do about that.

Mo stayed quiet because the gangster was right, he could’t stop looking. The timer rang that the ten minute wait was over. Guan Shan sighed with relief.

“Who knew flirting could help pass the time.” Tian’s cheeky grin was just visible.

“Right you can stand up, I want you to check the position of the tattoo, make sure you’re happy with it. This is the first tattoo where my client is only just seeing the design.” Mo grinning with pride, the stencil looked awesome, no smudges at all, just stunning art on stunning ass and hip. Sometimes he loved his job.

“Mo Guan Shan this is fucking magnificent.” Awe shone from Tian’s face.

“You good to go?” Mo inclined his head back towards the bench.

“Always, but you will learn this about me when we get to know each other.…better.” He Tian hopped onto the bench and lay down again. Before Mo had a chance to move his hip and his thigh, Tian already moved into position.

“Birds balls you are such a tease.” Mo shook his head because he was aware that the gangster had turned on the charm tap and left it running. Maybe with huge squirts of flirtatious comments as well. 

“Sometimes you have to use all the weapons in your arsenal to ensure complete domination.” He Tian propped himself up on his elbows so he could still see the little artist.

“So you are going to conquer me huh?” Mo stripped off his gloves and put clean ones on, hygiene always was the motto in this shop and he picked up his tattoo machine with relish. Mo grabbed Tian’s ass cheek and squeezed it firmly to keep it in place, dipping his needle, he inked his first long line. Some clients complained it was like being sliced with an icy razor blade, followed by hot burning pain. Mo actually enjoyed the feeling of getting tattooed.

“Mmmm.” A low groan was torn from He Tian’s lips. “Fuck, it feels strange.”

“Still think you’re gonna conquer me?” Mo leaned in until his breath puffed against the gangsters skin, he started in earnest, his hand working first on the phoenix’s head.

“Maybe not when you’re doing that, but I will catch you Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian stifled another groan as Mo relentlessly continued on, the pain wasn’t bad, it was just every time his body grew accustomed, then the little redhead moved on to another piece of skin. The anticipation was worse than the pain.

“How are you managing with the pain?” Mo Guan Shan stopped briefly, some clients required a little breather, some just sat still while Mo spent hours tattooing them.

“It’s manageable, go on keep going little redhead.” Tian’s cheeks were flushed, it made Mo want to throw the tattoo machine away and pounce on the black haired man.

Focus.

“Don’t worry I will, tell me if it becomes too much, we can have a break then start again. Outlines are easy to do, wait until I start shading and colouring.” Mo’s grin was evil as he went back to squeezing that ass in his hand.


	9. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few surprises are about to appear for our Art of Ink employees. (Usalev serious rocks my boat, I am gonna write him some more scenes because he sounds hot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> I am typing this so fast because I want to get it on here and AO3 asap, got a birthday party to go to >.< busy busy busy!
> 
> Anyhoo..............boom! That is all.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx

As soon as his boss was ‘occupied’ She Li tore after the tall shop owner. The man was walking fast towards the lifts, long legs eating up the distance, it was hard for She Li to keep up.

“Oi I think you dropped this.” She Li shouted up in hopes of getting Da Wei Usalev’s attention.

The man stopped and turned around, a brow arched when he got a look at She Li.

She Li jogged up to him and handed over the receipt which had luckily dropped out of the paper work Usalev was carrying. The fates were with him today.

Usalev nodded in thanks and held his hand out for the piece of paper.

“Hey wanna go and get a drink? I know a good bar that serves strong booze and excellent food?” She Li smiled, turning on the charm while he passed the receipt over.

“Too busy another time.” Usalev’s face was not disgusted, he just looked bored with the whole situation.

“Are you straight? You know what they say ‘straight men are like udon noodles, they’re only straight until they get wet’. Come on…..they’re going to be ages in there, wanna keep me company?” She Li would normally be playing games on his phone, but the prospect of whiling away the hours with this handsome half Russian was a much better suggestion. 

“Firstly I am fucking tired, going home is the only thing I am ‘doing’ right now.” Da Wei Usalev stood close to the younger man and glared down at him. Leaning forward he whispered in the kid’s ear. “Secondly I am Bi. My noodle has already been wetted by significantly more talented people than you, мальчик.”

The big guy turned his back and got into the lift which appeared.

She Li stood there shocked for a few seconds, and then he grinned as a plan began to play out in his head. Drawing out his phone from his pocket he googled the word he heard from Usalev. It sounded like ‘malchick’ or something, a minute or two later and he had found the word: мальчик - Boy. Sounded like an endearment to him.

Time to return to the job of guarding his boss, not that he needed it, he was a tough bastard after all. This job was a bit of a moot point, but at least he didn’t have to pound the baking hot streets today.

===================================

An hour and a half later, and Mo Guan Shan was finished with the outline. It looked perfect. He was beyond happy with the way the phoenix had turned out, it clung to He Tian’s left side and hip. The feathers curved down and one of the mythical bird’s talons grasped the ass tightly. Mo was so jealous.

Mo had somehow managed to make it through, normally if a client wasn’t the talkative sort he just zoned out. He lost himself in the ink, the sound of the tattoo machine, the needle piercing the firm flesh beneath his hand. Their flirtation had stopped only because He Tian had sort of zoned out as well, his eyes drooped and he even yawn like he was exhausted suddenly. It wasn’t uncommon for some to fall asleep while he was tattooing.

“Hey I am finished.” Mo wiped off the excess ink and blood and cleaned the area thoroughly. “Wanna a look?” Why was he so eager for He Tian to see it? Like he wanted to be praised more than anything in the world.

“Mm.” He Tian stirred himself and rolled off the bed. “It feels as though you have been carving your name on me with a scalpel, then rubbed in some salt for good measure.” Tian grumbled as he walked up to the mirror. The room had mirrors on all walls and it meant he could see Mo’s work clearly.

“You’re welcome.” Mo laughed a little. “Thanks for being a massive distraction.”

“You’re welcome.” He Tian grinned back at the redhead, then stopped to really look at his new tattoo. “Okay I am fucking impressed.” He Tian’s deep rumbling voice was laced with admiration. “You’re a talent kid.”

“Don’t call me kid. You’re probably gonna be sore tonight, take a couple of pain killers if it gets too bad. Unfortunately with the tattoo being in an area you use a lot, you will bang it, sit on it and sleep on it, it will hurt. Just be careful, get some barrier ointment from the pharmacy and keep the whole tattoo clean, disinfect it and put the barrier ointment on. It will heal quicker. Also tonight wrap the area with plastic wrap, it acts like a synthetic skin, this stops the piece from scabbing straight away and allows you to heal the lower layers of skin first which hold the ink in better. You should really leave it wrapped up overnight for the first three nights to allow that process to happen.” Mo reeled off the usual tattoo after care speech he gave to everyone. 

It was nearly midnight. Mo Guan Shan was suddenly exhausted. 

“Shit it’s late, I have to clean my equipment.” Mo ditched his gloves for new ones, he‘d changed them regularly throughout the whole process, and started methodically breaking down his machine. He disposed of the needle in the sharps box, binned the tube. Mo took the main machine out of the plastic bag he kept it in, unwrapped the cable and cleaned everything thoroughly. His customer dressed on the other side of the room. Mo watched out the corner of his eye.

“I can wait…..” There was a promise in He Tian’s voice of dark back alleys where they would end up slammed against a wall making out. 

“Its not a quick process and I have to lock up.” Mo Guan Shan did sound disappointed, but he was secretly pleased his brain had thinking room. The feelings the gangster elicited in him were raw and new. He couldn’t get his head around it.

“I will send you a Line.” He Tian was back to being impeccably dressed, covering all of those delicious muscles up.

Mo Guan Shan felt like he could finally think. 

“Shade and colour next, if you give me some notice we can spend longer. I think you did well with the pain today, I’m sure you can take more.” Mo finally finished cleaning his stuff, he opened the door and they walked out onto the shop floor.

“How can you tell I did well with the pain? What if I was just faking it?” He Tian walked with the redhead, almost reluctant to leave just yet.

“I can tell, as a tattooist you spend your day with your fingers and hands on your client. Those who struggle with the pain, I can feel their skin twitching, the muscles clenching, tensing, even if someone lies and says “Yeah I am fine, keep going.” I know. The body doesn’t lie. You were chill, calm as fuck, your muscles and skin only twitched when I got to the really tender bits on your butt. As soon as I moved on, calm was back.” Mo stuffed all of the equipment back in the drawers, Usalev was anal about the shop being presentable at all times.

“So you think I can sit for longer? So that means I get to spend a fuck ton of time together with you, in that room? Things are starting to look up.” He Tian grinned following the redhead around at he got his bag, put the lights off and grabbed the shop keys.

Mo cleared his throat as a blush spread over his cheeks, again. He was a 23 year old man for fucks sake. Aah this dude was too fucking high and mighty. A prince indeed.

They walked outside the shop and Mo had set the alarm and pulled the shutters down over the shop front. He thankfully had the day off on Tuesday. When he looked at his phone there was some messages from the grand duke Da Wei Usalev.

Boss: Don’t forget to tell me how many hours you worked, I can change your hours. 

Boss: Be careful.

Boss: I will come for the keys tomorrow.

Guan Shan: Just finished the first part. I will probably be at home sketching the next piece of his tattoo.

Boss: He got you inking straight away? Impatient. Remember what I said kid, don’t trust them, keep your mouth shut and do what they want.

Guan Shan: I know. Good night.

Boss: Make sure you get home safely. Good night. 

“Boss checking in with you?” He Tian’s breath tickled his ear, when had he got so close.

“Always.” Mo laughed nervously, had the gangster witnessed the bit about ‘not trusting them”? He should text his boss and ask what the policy was for sticking your tongue in your client’s mouth.

“No taxis around, the public transport has finished for the evening. Allow me to give you a lift home, it make sense I kept you late.” He Tian’s voice was innocent as the pure driven snow. 

Yeah. Mo was freaking out, would it be classed as rude to refuse? Would that go against his boss’s instructions ‘keep your mouth shut and do what they want.’?

“Okay, but just to the entrance for my building.” As they came around to the lift Mo stopped when he spotted the gangster’s body guard sitting on a sofa by the lifts, his head dropping down to his chest, fast asleep.

“I need to see you to the door, it polite.” He Tian walked over to his sleeping subordinate and kicked his foot. “Oi, time to go.”

She Li jerked away and stretched languidly, clearly zero fucks were given that he was caught sleeping on the job.

“No. I mean no thank you I am a grown man, I don’t need to be escorted inside like some.…” Mo trailed off when He Tian put a warm hand on his lower back guiding him into the lift.

“You may as well do as he says, he always get his own way.” The silky voice sounded amused, She Li pressed the button for the ground floor.

Clearly. Mo rolled his eyes at the silver haired guard. Was he really going in a car……..to his apartment……..with He Tian? AGAIN?!


	10. A lesson in frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and He Tian get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> 4000 reads!!!! Aaah thank you all for reading :*  
Here have some smut, you're welcome, bit of a cock hanger, but I will get writing more mwaahhahaha!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx
> 
> P.S. As you probably know I don't do short stories, so be prepared for a big word count ;)

The ride to his place was a quiet one. 

He Tian got a call just before they got into his swishy black Mercedes, he clearly didn’t want Mo Guan Shan to hear its contents, because he sat in the front with his silver haired driver/bodyguard. Mo slid into the back alone. It felt like he was being chauffeured, which was nice but kinda lonely. Mo had hoped they could have as least talked on the way to his apartment.

As they got closer and closer Mo grew apprehensive. What would he do if He Tian asked to come in? What if they started making out again? What if the gangster wanted to do more? Mo scrubbed his hands down his face, because if any of that happened he would more than likely given in. He liked He Tian too much with his sense of humour, his wit, his fucking sexy eyes. Mo groaned. He was a goner. 

When they reached Mo’s apartment he got out, expecting He Tian to just wave him off if he was still on a call, but the called finished and the gangster was getting out along with his bodyguard. Umm what was happening? The group walked in silence to Mo’s building, he entered the security code and they were inside. Mo’s apartment was on the ground floor, so the walk to his door was quick.

“Thanks for the escort, I can go in on my own.” Mo tried and failed to sound a little disappointed.

He Tian reached out with warm hands, cupping Mo’s face, his smile was sinful. 

Mo Guan Shan swallowed nervously as long fingers stroked the stubbly red hair at his nape, setting off all kinds of fires along his skin and scalp. That beautiful face got closer and closer, until he could see long inky eyelashes, a dark hot gaze and full lips which paused millimetres from his.

Then they kissed. 

Mo groaned in heaven when their lips finally met, like he was thirsty for whatever the gangster could give him. He Tian cupped his jaw, tilting his head up so he could dive deeper, his tongue swirled around Mo’s, sharp teeth nipped at his lower lip and a shot of pure lust rushed to his crotch.

“I will message you about when I can come in for the shading.” Suddenly He Tian was pulling away, a reluctant look in his eyes. His bottom lip was shiny from their kiss.

“Whaa..?” Mo Guan Shan didn’t know what the fuck was going on, he watched in astonishment as He Tian turned away, his sexy ass clearly visible now he took the suit jacket off to hide his own erection no doubt! It reminded him of that scene in Aladdin when Aladdin and Jasmine have just got back from their fucking ‘whole new world’ shit and they kiss and Jasmine walks away, seductive look over her shoulder, hips swaying. This was like that scene exactly, right down to the sexy ass walking away. What? His ex-boyfriend liked to watch Disney movies!

Fuck!

Mo watched the gangster and his subordinate walk away down his corridor, side by side. The silver haired dude casually reached over and lovingly patted He Tian’s newly tattooed ass…hard. Mo shouted with laughter when a fist snapped out quick as silver and punched the guy in his face. She Li went stumbling against the wall and the gangster walked away, leaving his subordinate to catch up.

Mo didn’t know if he was amused at their antics, or jealous that the silver haired guy was obviously someone He Tian knew well. Fuck it, his brain was melting he was so tired. He was going to bed and sleeping late tomorrow. Mondays his mom kidnapped Jun over night, the dog slept on her bed, ate treats and was generally spoiled rotten. Shan would collect him tomorrow once he hauled his ass out of bed.

===========================================

The sound of heavy breaths cut through the silence of the early morning. Gloved fists pummelling the heavy punch bag with a series of combination punches, jabs, uppercuts, roundhouse, changing it up all the time the man dodged and swayed in time with each hit. He alternated between throwing in some high knees and kicks. This continued for half hour until He Tian stopped, panting for drink from the sports bottle on the window sill, then he picked up his skipping rope and started up a furious pace. Sweat dripped off his chest and down to the band of his shorts.

“Why every fucking morning?” He Tian’s brother, He Cheng, stood at the entrance to their gym holding a coffee cup in his fist. Cheng was wearing silvery grey pj bottoms and nothing else, his black hair stuck up all over. His brother always did get the worst bedhead.

“Because all of this doesn’t maintain itself.” He Tian stopped, throwing the rope on the floor, he tore off his gloves reaching for the sports bottle again. He smirked at his brother and motioned to his sweaty body. Looking at He Cheng was like looking in the mirror, his older brother was only three years older than him.

“So vain.” His brother rolled his eyes and went to stand at the huge bank of windows of their large penthouse, the view of Beijing was beautiful. The two brother’s shared the enormous top floor penthouse, each had their own wing with bedrooms, living areas and an office each. The huge gym was for everyone, the massive open plan white kitchen they shared because neither of them could cook, so it was mainly used for storing drinks, breakfast, fruit and left over takeaway.

“Says you asshole, it’s only 7am.” He Tian walked over to where his brother was standing and knocked his shoulder hard into Cheng’s.

“Fuck off, you sweaty bastard.” His brother shuddered, side stepping away, he grabbed one of the towels from the rack and wiped his shoulder.

“Where’s Qiu?” His brother’s boyfriend lived with them, joys of having your very own wing, they were too far away to bother him even if they were noisy.

“Still in bed, we didn’t get back until well after midnight, the meeting with the harbour master went well. Guess our trade route is back open with our dutch ships.” Cheng grinned because this was something the organisation had wanted to fix for several weeks now. Sometimes rival gangs or factions got to the port authorities, bribing them, but they underestimate just how wealthy the He Group is.

“That’s a relief, I got a call last night from our Japanese counterparts, they want to set up a visit, hash out some shit about our mutual businesses.” He Tian, whipped off his soaked sports vest and tossed it towards the hamper. Their cleaning lady would sort it out, she cleaned the whole place and did their laundry.

“The last time they came over, half the alcohol in Beijing was depleted, I will get Qiu to make sure this time there is enough to sink a ship.” Cheng laughed and shook his head, still remembering the hangover.

He Tian turned to grab an energy pouch from the tiny fridge, and drank it down quickly.

“When the fuck did you get a tattoo?” Cheng’s voice was shocked when he caught a glimpse of the black lines carving out the skin of his younger brother’s lower hip.

“Last night” He Tian said it like he had just popped out to get some milk.

“Pleased mom isn’t here to see it, she would have shit a brick. Are you going through midlife crisis early?” Cheng walked closer to get a better look.

“Fuck you Cheng. I’ve wanted one for years, just needed to find the right guy apparently.” Tian tugged his shorts down on one side so his brother could see the whole thing.

“Shit. It’s stunning.” Cheng was in awe at the workmanship, the artistry, what a talented tattoo artist. Made him want to get one now.

“Yes I know my ass is, but what do you think of the tattoo?” Tian shouted with laughter when Cheng threw a folded up towel at his head.

“Is that it…..? Will there be more?” Cheng was impressed.  
“It’s gonna be a whole back piece.” Tian tried and failed not to sound too excited at the thought of having a back entirely and permanently marked by MGS.

“Hmm where the hell did you find someone you could trust?” Cheng arched an eyebrow at his brother.

“Ask Qiu. He put me onto the place he gets his done, luckily I found a diamond.” A fucking hot redhead with sharp wits, body to die for, soft lips, tattoos, piercings…mmm. Perhaps he was going through his midlife crisis early. Mo Guan Shan was younger than him as well. Fuck.

“Well, let me see it as you’re going through. Hope it hurts a lot. What have you got on this morning/lunchtime?” Cheng was already walking away towards his own wing and no doubt to go straight back to bed.

“I’ve got to go and see a man about a dog.” He Tian strode out of the gym and towards his bedroom.

=====================================================

A showered, clean and impeccably dressed He Tian arrived at Mo Guan Shan’s apartment door at approximately 10am. That wasn’t too early was it? He knocked on the door loudly.

There was a lot of cursing, banging and swearing, by the time the door opened Tian was laughing quietly.

When Mo Guan Shan opened the door, a fist covering his eyes, the man’s breath was stolen away by the sight. The kid was standing there in just pale lemon coloured boxers. They were not at all like He Tian’s plain back ones, they were much shorter in the leg and cupped Mo Guan’s Shan’s bulge lovingly. Tian wanted to see the back view more than anything in the world. 

“Jian Yi what the fuck are you doing shitty bastard, you know Tuesdays are my day off……!!!!” Mo trailed off when he spotted He Tian at his door. “Umm..” Mo’s hands belatedly went down to cover his crotch.

He Tian felt his blood boiling in his ears, he had come today to see if he could coax the little artist to go out with him for brunch, but all his original plans went out the window. 

“Fuck it.” Tian shoved Mo back so he could shut the door behind them, his arms came up and grasped the kid in a desperate embrace, his hands went unwittingly to Mo’s ass cupping it through the very thin, very tight boxer briefs. His mouth swooped down and caught Mo Guan Shan’s lips with a heated groan of surrender. “I give up I can’t keep my hands off you any longer.”

“Thank fuck.” Mo hopped up and wrapped a leg around He Tian’s hip, grinding their hard shafts together.

“I want you.” He Tian kissed the redhead with everything he had, tangling their tongues, enjoying the feel of the stud on Mo’s tongue, then he licked the bottom lip and biting it hard enough to make Mo shudder.

Mo’s hands roved all over He Tian’s back, before streaking back up to thrust his fingers through soft, inky black hair. He dove his tongue into the gangster’s mouth, chanting “…more”.

“Bed….” He Tian looked at the sofa and deemed it too small and short for what he wanted to do.

“There.” Mo got with the program and pointed at his bedroom door.

He Tian picked Mo up and threw him over his shoulder and rushed to the bedroom, he threw the redhead down on the bed with a bounce, biting his lip at the sight of the naked, tattooed man beneath him.

Mo looked up at him with sultry eyes, shoving his boxers down his slim hips, until everything was laid bare for He Tian. “Your clothes, strip…” Mo’s impassioned voice sounded strained with lust.

He Tian quickly stripped off the shirt and shorts he had on, taking a hint from his lover he shucked his boxers and stood proudly naked. Well all of him was ‘standing’ proudly. 

“Fucking hell you’re amazing.” Mo held out a hand for He Tian, as though he wanted to get his hands onto all the beautifully sculpted muscles.

He Tian reached a hand out to clasp Mo’s hand kissing the back, then he let go so he could kneel between Mo Guan Shan’s legs nudging them further apart.

“Need to taste you.” He Tian started with Mo’s slim ankles, and when he got to finely muscled calves he stopped to pay homage in particular to the coiled green and red dragon there. When he licked the body, it made Mo squirm. He moved up to the inside of one thigh, licking the cute doraemon cat tattoo, loving the sensation of having the little artist at his mercy. He Tian gazed at the drawn up lightly haired balls and the swollen flushed shaft and he knew he absolutely had to get his mouth on it.


	11. Perpetuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat continues to rise between Tian and Shan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Smutty smut continues, sorry for the coitus interruptous, I ran out of time then my weekend was nuts. So here I am back with the rest of sexy times for our TianShan, long may they reign -.-
> 
> I rushed so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry for being impatient!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

“Do you have any..” He Tian kissed his way up to the top of Mo Guan Shan’s shivering inner thigh. “…idea what you do…” close to the crease of the leg and groin his tongue came out and licked, sucking a bruise, as if to claim him “…to me Mo Guan Shan?”

Mo shook his head back and forth, looking at the black haired man between his legs he had an odd sense of foreboding, like this guy was going to ruin him for anyone else for the foreseeable future.

“You make me want things, things I normally won’t allow myself.” He Tian’s dark eyes were locked to his, he never looked away, his eyes full of promise.

Shan watched as He Tian’s lips got closer, before Mo had time to comprehend what was happening, He Tian blew hotly against his balls.

Fuuuuucckckkckkckck! Mo’s brain checked out because suddenly thinking clearly was becoming a massive effort. Biting his lip he watched a broad tongue snake out lave one ball sucking on it slowly, before moving onto the other one.

“Aaaah bastard, no you can’t..” Mo fists gripped the sheet beneath him, his thighs fell open before he could even register why.

The gangster just grinned. “Lube?”

Mo’s eyes grew wide, on autopilot he leant over and grabbed the bottle from his bedside cabinet. With a shaking hand he tossed it to He Tian, who caught it and resumed his position between Mo’s legs. What was the black haired dude doing? He heard the cap flick up on the bottle, watched as a liberal squirt dribbled down He Tian’s fingers. 

The gangster didn’t give him much notice before he stood Mo’s cock up in a tight fist and leaned down to lick the leaking head with a broad swipe of his tongue.

“Hmm you taste good little artist.” Tian moaned a little because the redhead did taste good, salty precum painted the centre of his tongue. He traced his palm up Mo Guan Shan’s abdomen, to a firmly muscled chest, tweaking painfully hard nipples with his wet fingers. He flicked his nail across the tip and squeezed it firmly.

“Shit, fuck, shit.…” Mo’s desperate chants filled his small bedroom, his voice sounded weird and embarrassingly needy.

Licking the shaft from root to tip, Tian enjoyed the feel of throbbing veins and twitching dick under his tongue. All of the redhead’s moans and cries were music to his ears. He sucked Mo’s hard dripping cock into his mouth, taking it deep. His tongue curled around the shaft, making sure to get it as wet as possible with his saliva. Then he started bobbing his head.

“Yes…aaah!” Mo’s hands shot down and soon his fingers were thrust into inky black hair. What the hell?! Was that really his voice shouting with pleasure? He felt out of control, like he was going to come right now, like he wanted to explode down the gangster’s convulsing throat. His hips started fucking up into that hot mouth. No! This was happening too soon! His head fell back on the pillow.

He Tian was watching every expression on the redhead’s face, it was seriously testing his ability to keep his own orgasm in check. He wanted to see Mo Guan Shan come, watch that moment he peaked and ecstasy washed over his flushed face. Keep up the lavish attention on the kid’s dick with his mouth, Tian’s lubed up fingers stroked over Mo’s painfully tight balls. A single finger stroked between firm ass cheeks and rubbed the cute tight asshole in circles, watching every expression Tian pushed a slick finger inside groaning at how hot and tight Mo Guan Shan was.

Mo was aware that he was going to die, his cock was being deep throated and tongued expertly, his balls were so tight, he seriously feared they were going to rip apart. Soon he was a slave to sensation, every time that warm tongue curled around him, every times he felt He Tian’s throat close around the head of his cock Mo grabbed the hair in his hands harder and harder. He was so absorbed in his own pleasure, he belatedly noticed a wet finger sliding in and out of him, twisting and curling. He was going to die right now.

As soon as his finger was sliding in and out with easy, He Tian presented another and he watched as the redhead’s brows clenched and his mouth parted with gasping breaths. He started twisting them relentlessly, for a while Tian’s slick fingers hunted for the right spot when he found it every muscle in the redhead’s body seized.

“What are you..? Fuck if you keep doing that I’m going to come!” Mo Guan Shan wailed as his whole body shivered with pleasure. He opened his eyes and watched the way his shaft disappeared in and out of the gangster’s tight mouth, he could see clearly two long fingers fucking him, pushing him higher and closer to an orgasm like he’d never had before. Mo gasped and swore every time He Tian’s rough fingers glanced over his prostate, circling it, rubbing knowledgeably inside Mo. It made him crazy, made him want to shout at the man to hurry the fuck up!

I want to watch. The thought was loud in He Tian’s head, he stepped things up, concentrating on making Mo Guan Shan come hard. He hollowed his cheeks and finger fucked the redhead harder and harder.

“AAHH!!!!!!” Mo screamed when it came, his spine bowed, his ass clenched hard around Tian’s clever fingers, his balls finally let go and his release shot up his shaft and spurted hard down He Tian’s throat. Mo shuddered, his thighs were quivering, he felt like he orgasming from everywhere at once.

“Hmmm.” Tian swallowed with relish as the cock in his mouth kicked and throbbed. The kid was undone and he had watched every second. His own hard on throbbed in reminder that he had yet to come. Fuck, he wanted inside the panting redhead…now.

Grimacing at the wet spot he had left on the sheet, his precum must have been leaking like crazy, Tian got off the bed and rummaged in the bedside cabinet for a couple of condoms. Finding some, he went back to Mo Guan Shan, who looked like he had left this plain to visit his ancestors. Ripping open the packaging, he rolled a condom on, his eagerness was palpable.

“Hey Kid.” He Tian lay down over the younger man, grinning at the blissed out expression.

“Don’t call me kid.” Mo’s words were moaned out, like he was still orgasming, even now. He opened an eye to look blearily at the genius who made him tear apart at the seams.

“Just checking you’re still alive. Do you want this?” He Tian’s hips pressed between Mo’s spread thighs, the head of his condom covered dick rubbing and pressing at the little artist’s still trembling asshole.

“I need it.” Mo Ghan Shan wanted to be fucked by He Tian…bad.

“I want to fuck you, I’ve watched you fall apart, now I want to see you do it again.” He Tian lifted Mo’s thigh over his hip and leaned down to kiss Mo’s soft lips, sliding his tongue deep inside at the same time he pressed and pressed against Mo, praying for entrance. He Tian groaned as the head pressed inside, he was being squeezed by hot ass and it was heaven.

Mo hissed at the invasion. It was tight, too tight. Fucking dude was hung, but soon he wasn’t complaining because the gangster grabbed the lube and squirted a huge drop were they were joined.

“Get it all wet.” Tian’s cheeks were flushed with arousal, his playful dark eyes were locked on Mo’s, he nodded to where his cock was splitting Mo open.

Mo’s hand went between them and his fingers touched where they were joined and he smeared that slippery stuff everywhere. He enjoyed the feel of the hard throbbing shaft under his fingertips, and he may have teased the black haired man too much when He Tian suddenly groaned and shoved in to the balls.

“HMmm fuck you feel amazing.” He Tian leant down and captured Mo’s lips in his , kissing his way down the strong neck and down to a pointed nipple. Teeth nibbled and bit the tips, and his tongue licked and sucked on one making Mo Guan Shan’s hips shoot up to meet He Tian’s first heavy thrust.

“Yes, again.” Initially the thick cock inside of him seemed too big, too much, but the more the gangster thrust the easier it became as the lube coated his cock and Mo’s hole. The slip and slide was now…….shockingly pleasurable. Mo groaned as his thighs were shoved further apart to make way for Tian’s muscled hips and thick thighs. 

He Tian reared up, sitting back on his haunches, he manoeuvred Mo’s thighs on top of his own, now he had an unrestricted view of the writhing kid beneath him. Mo’s arms were thrown over his head he gripped at the metal headboard behind him. His eyes were lost in sensation, closed, dark lashes trembled on his cheeks. That sinful mouth was open and panting. That dragon tattoo which clawed into Mo from collarbone to hip was stunning, the redhead was so finely put together, every inch of him was taut, tight, like he exercised every day. He Tian’s hands stroked down Mo Guan Shan’s body until his hands gripped Mo’s hips so hard he thought bruises might appear tomorrow.

“You take my breath away.” He Tian looked at Mo’s hard cock, it was recovering fast. Long and slender, it was a shade of pale pink, except for the head, which was deep dusky purple. The shaft curved up in a mouth watering sight. Tian couldn’t hold back any more he started to pump his hips.

Mo tried to say something but it was impossible, all he was able to focus on was the feeling of that thick dick, shafting into him again and again. In the position that he was in, He Tian held his hips still and he fucked him hard it was delicious. The huge head butted and stroked over his prostate.

“Aaahh please I’m so close, don’t stop.” Mo Guan Shan couldn’t give a shit that he was begging, because this was worth begging for, his ass was clamping down hard, he could feel something big coming.

He Tian thrust methodically into the redhead, no way he was stopping until they both blew their loads. He wanted to watch his cock sliding, fucking into the redhead, but the spectacle before him was even better.

“I’m coming, I’m fucking coming!” Mo wailed as his ass clenched and clenched around the huge shaft, the sensation was overwhelming, he was climaxing, his thighs started trembling, his fingers dug into He Tian’s thighs and he moaned through his first ass only orgasm.

“Shit yes, I can’t….” He Tian’s hips lost all rhythm, he just groaned as his own orgasm shot up his balls, and had him spurting hard into the condom. He fucked into the contractions of Mo’s hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Mo had no clue what he was doing, his hand shot down to his own hard leaking shaft and with a few tugs he was spurting all over his abs and chest.

He Tian grinned, his hips still slowly grinding against Mo Guan Shan’s.

Then they kissed languidly. Racing hearts slowing fractionally, He Tian nibbled on Mo’s full bottom lip, waiting for the redhead to stop cursing and come back to the land of the living.

“That was….” Mo was still breathless, he fingers raked through his messy hair, a matching grin appeared on his tired face.

“Yeah.” Tian let himself flop on top of Mo. He rested on his elbows so he could see the kid’s face more clearly.

“I’ve never…..” Mo Guan Shan blushed, this morning he had his world rocked and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“I know.” Tian felt smug, was it showing on his face? 

“You smug bastard.” Shan burst out laughing, okay maybe this dude did know his way around the male body.

“It’s not smugness if you have the skills to back it up.” He Tian kissed Mo lips with each consecutive word “Case in point” referring to Mo’s multiple orgasms.

Mo Guan Shan shook his head, wincing when He Tian pulled out, stripping the condom off, tying it off. “Wait there, I will get a cloth. Where is your bathroom?”

Mo pointed to the door next to the bedroom, his ass was delightfully sore. He trailed a finger through the jizz on his stomach, he was a mess and he loved it. His stomach took that moment to remind him that he hadn’t had any food yet, rumbling loudly. Morning sex always burned a lot of calories.

He Tian came back with a damp cloth, he cleaned Mo’s chest, stomach and cock before brushing it against Mo’s slightly swollen hole. He wanted to be inside again, it was an addictive feeling. He bent down to pick up his clothes, dragging on his shirt, stuffing his legs into his boxers and shorts.

“You’re leaving?” Shan knew he shouldn’t be disappointed, one night stands happen everyday, but this seem different, special compared to other lovers he’d slept with or dated. He wanted nothing more than to stay naked and glued to the gangster’s side all day. 

“I am going to get us breakfast, I will be right back. By the way don’t dress, I want you naked at the dining room table by the time I come back.” Tian’s grin was predatory as he walked out the bedroom and hurried to put his shoes on. 

Umm??!! There was a huge grin on Mo Guan Shan’s face, there were worst ways of spending your day off.


	12. An embarrassing morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Here is another chapter, from the heart of my smutty mind, this story may have some plot somewhere I think....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

As he lay on his rumpled bed naked as the day he was born, Shan smiled blissfully. He felt like a rung out sponge, his body was languid, his muscles lax, exhausted from the epic sex they’d had. Fuck that gangster was experienced! Mo now wondered what he had been missing all these years. Lately all he’d had time for was a quick fumble in an alleyway or a night of so so passion with some faceless guy. The last eight months he hadn’t even been doing that, maybe he was just really backed up. Nah that wouldn’t wash seeing as he had that orgasm with Mr Businessman at the bar.

He Tian knew all his buttons, like all of them.

Mo Guan Shan laughed because he was happy his troublesome gangster walked into the tattoo store he worked at. He got up briefly to go use the bathroom and washed up a little, brushing his teeth so he didn’t still have morning breath. Not that it bothered him when he was kissing He Tian earlier! Running back to his bed he sprawled there for a little longer, then finally got up and pulled his tiny dining room table out, unfolded two chairs for himself and He Tian. He got lube and condoms and put them on the table. He even ran and got out the place mats and napkins which his mom bought for him but he never ever used.

Happy that he was ready, he sat down on one of the chairs still naked and messed about with his phone while he waited for He Tian to return with their breakfast. It felt intimate this waiting for his lover to return. When there was a sound at the door he leapt up and ran to the door. 

As soon as he opened the door he shouted out in pain because Jun jumped up, happy to see his owner and raked his claws all the way down his naked side!!! OOOOWOOOOOWWWWW!

“Momo what on earth are you doing?!” His mom smacked him on top of his head and she grabbed his ear, yanking him inside. “Why are you answering the door like this????!!! Mo Guan Shan since when did I teach you to answer the door naked?” His mom was smaller than him, but even at the age he was at now she still terrified him. Her slightly lined faced was embarrassed and she kept covering her eyes. 

“Mom what are you doing here? I was going to go and get Jun later.” Jun danced around his feet craving attention. “Hello boy, I missed you too.” Mo patted the black lab and bent down to kiss his nose.

“What is that??” His mom wasn’t done……she’d got an eyeful of his huge dragon tattoo, which he had hidden from her for three years.

FUCK.

“Mom I’m…” Mo was cut off because He Tian picked that exact moment to walk through the door food bags in hand, obviously the door hadn’t been pushed over properly.

“Hello Mrs Mo I don’t mean to interrupt you and your son, I’m He Tian pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He Tian walked over, winning smile firmly in place and grabbed his mom’s hand and bowed over it slightly.

This was going from fucked up to fucked up x1000 in a heartbeat.

“Umm yes hello, I am Momo’s mother. You’re here so early?” His mom was obviously falling under He Tian’s spell because she started smiling at him, her cheeks flushed.

Mo rolled his eyes.

“I am a friend, I know Guan Shan from working together. I’m here to share breakfast with him. Hey Jun.” He Tian dropped to his knees to say hello to the wiggling Labrador, but Jun was more interested in the food Tian had brought and stuck his head in the bag, sniffing appreciatively.

His mom took in her naked son, who was blushing covered in love bites, the condoms on the table and this handsome, charming man who looked like he was older than her Momo he was obviously good at winning people over. 

“So you two are….” His mom was not stupid.

“We are. Now thanks for bringing Jun back, but I need to go and put some clothes on. I will see you later this week mom.” Mo was already grabbing his mom’s elbow and escorting her to the door.

“Close the door quickly, I don’t want your neighbours seeing you naked. Use protection okay? We will talk about this monstrosity later!” His mom whispered in his ear, pointed at his huge tattoo, then kissed his cheek in farewell.

Mo closed the door and rested his head on it.

“Oh fuck that was probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me.” Mo turned his head around to gauge what He Tian would think. 

He Tian was calmly unpacking his bag, putting the breakfast things on the table. He even drew out a chewy bone for Jun. The dog was overjoyed and bounded over to his bed to eat it. Once the bag was empty He Tian started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, hanging it on the back of one of the chairs. Then he peeled off his shorts and boxers. Going around to the other chair he pulled it out, like he was waiting for Mo to come and sit.

Mo Guan Shan was in shock, this man was serious about them having breakfast naked. He shrugged Oh well when in Rome. Mo gingerly put his ass on the cold wooden seat and grinned when the gangster sat across from him…..glorious muscles all on show. This was a good morning indeed.

“You are amazing.” Shan shook his head, opening the tub of congee He Tian passed to him. There was fresh cut fruit, mango and pineapple. Congee, wheat noodles, pickled fruit, croissants and jam.

“I know.” Tian grinned. The food came with disposable chopsticks and spoons. He Tian grabbed his wheat noodles first, slurping some up appreciatively.

“Most people would be taking the piss.” Mo arched an eyebrow at the remarkably calm man.

“I think I’ve already told you that I’m not most people.” He Tian lasted about ten seconds then he burst into laughter and when he started he couldn’t stop. “Hahaha your face when she started shouting about the tattoo, how long have you hidden it from her?” He Tian was wiping tears of mirth away.

“Three years.” Mo Guan Shan groaned, his face dropped into his palms.

“That was probably the funniest shit I’ve witnessed for a long time.” He Tian just shook his head, still chuckling at his expense. He stuffed more noodles in his mouth with relish, his was starving.

“Okay, okay fucking give it a rest now, I already feel like an idiot.” Mo’s toes found Tian’s under the table and he stroked over the top of a strong foot.

“Poor kid.” Tian grinned, enjoying the sensation of the redhead sliding his toes up his ankle. He reached down and captured Mo’s wandering foot, tucking it between his thighs instead. He then ate more of his breakfast, because this little artist was going to use all of his energy up, he had a feeling in his gut.

“Don’t call me a kid, I’m 23. Hey…” Mo grinned and wiggled his toes against the hard thighs which trapped is foot. “Let me….”

“Eat your breakfast you’re going to need it.” When He Tian said this he sent Mo a hot look, which promised all manner of dirty smutty things. He did relent however and moved his thighs apart, letting Mo’s foot go.

“Hey if you’re old then you will need your breakfast, I obviously have more stamina” Mo’s bare foot pressed firmly against He Tian’s cock and balls, curling his toes in.

“Uh huh.” He Tian had already eaten enough, he just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of the redhead teasing his hardening junk.

“Want me to prove it?” Momo stood up and moved his little dining room table to the side. 

“What do you have in mind?” Tian’s smile as predatory, he wanted this kid to show him exactly how much stamina he had.

Mo said nothing he just went for the condoms and lube, putting the condoms by Tian’s foot. The lube he opened and poured some on his fingers, getting them all wet and shiny. He dropped to his knees between He Tian’s spread thighs and pressed a soft kiss on the skin there. He reached up and grabbed He Tian’s cock standing it up, it was huge. The mushroomed head and shaft were meaty and it made Mo’s mouth water.

“I can’t believe all of this was inside me.” He leaned in and licked his way up the shaft, and swirled his tongue around the rim. He Tian tasted like his soap, he’s obviously had time to wash quickly before he left to buy breakfast. Momo groaned happily and opened his jaw wide to take Tian’s cock head into his mouth, it barely fit.

“I can’t wait to be inside you again.” Tian relaxed back into his chair, watching everything. Like the moment the redhead stuffed his mouth and how he flexed his jaws and throat to slid Tian’s dick in further again. Shit it was good.

Shan couldn’t talk he had his mouth full. He just kept his eyes locked on the black haired gangster and reached back to rub his fingers around and around his still damp hole. The hard on in his mouth jumped and began to swell even more. Did he like that?

Mo’s eyes grew hooded, his tongue lapped at the underside of he Tian’s shaft and he bobbed his head, getting bolder and bolder each time, until he started to hit the back of his throat with the head. Tian’s hip pumped up into his mouth, making Mo gag. That was one of his kinks, he loved his mouth being fucked until he was crying, gagging and breathless. It was fucking hot. His fingers thrust inside and his forearm started to pump, making him moan around the man.

“Does it feel good?” He Tian sat up straighter, his fingers spread over the back of Mo Guan Shan’s head. There was a barely noticeable nod, and the kid’s fingers started to move faster, he was fucking himself. “Make sure you use more fingers, four, spread them, get it all wet for me.” All this dirty talk was whispered in Mo’s ear.

He Tian couldn’t see Mo’s cock, but he would bet 5000 yuan that it was leaking all over the floor. He wanted to come down the redhead’s throat when Mo started moaning loudly around him, the obvious addition of teasing fingers in his ass was driving him crazy. It was for the gangster too, he was so fucking turned on watching the way Mo’s arm flexed and heaved.

“I bet you want to come?” He Tian gasped when Mo Guan Shan started to bob his head faster, he shoved Mo’s head tight to him, humping into his mouth, it felt unbelievably good. When the redhead gagged around him, he wanted to apologise but the words wouldn’t come.

Mo coughed, his eyes watering slightly as he pulled his mouth away. His own dick was rock solid, dripping with precum. Happy his ass was ready he stood up and hopped on He Tian’s lap, his thighs spread wide as he sank in close to the black haired man. His lips were puffed, his breath was ragged, so ready he reached down and grabbed a condom from the floor. Taking the packet in his mouth he tore it open, pinching the tip he rolled the whole thing down He Tian’s enormous hard on.

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out this time.” Mo Guan Shan squirted a long stream of lube on the condom covered head, gripping his hand around the head he rubbed it up and down and up and down, coating the whole thing.

Mo stood Tian’s hard on up and placed it at his wet clenching entrance. He leaned over, thrusting his tongue between Tian’s willing lips. He adored the way their mouths clashed together, each kissing, sucking and tongue fucking with everything they had.

“Hmm go ahead.” The dare was there, He Tian’s hips tried to lift up so he could plunge inside of his new lover.

“Wait, I’ll do it.” Mo was trembling with the promise of that big cock thrusting inside of him again, he gave up teasing and sat down on He Tian’s cock. His ass slowly, painfully taking every inch until the gangster was ball deep in him.

“Fuck, hmm its so damn hot.” He Tian’s head fell back on his neck as he absorbed the feeling of his tattoo artist sitting down on him. Mo Guan Shan’s ass was squeezing him so tightly he could blow straight away.

Then Mo lifted up and sat back down making them both groan at the sensation. What came next was a wild ride. Mo used his toes on the floor as leverage and started a toe curling rhythm, bouncing up and down on the steely shaft inside of him relentlessly.

He Tian just put his hands on Mo’s ass and hung on for the ride of his life. The kid started holding onto his shoulders, he leaned back and soon Mo was crying with the pleasure, he moved in just the right way to abuse his prostate. Every time the redhead leaned back he got a fantastic view of Mo’s leaking hard on.

“AAHHH!” Mo was there, one, two, three thrust and he was coming, spurting high between their bodies. His jizz got as far as his chin and He Tian leaned forward to lick his chin clean. Even though he had come, Mo kept on moving hard, his clenching hole squeezing the gangster tight up and down and up and down.

“It’s so fucking good.” He Tian’s voice trembled with ecstasy, his hands gripped Mo’s pistoning hips, helping him fuck Tian. 

Mo grinned and he wrapped his arms around He Tian, kissing him hard, bitting his bottom lip until the black haired man shoved him down, bottoming out on his pulsing cock until Mo felt uncomfortably spread open.

He Tian moaned loudly into Mo Guan Shan’s mouth as his release overwhelmed him, milky fluid squirted, filling the condom up. He wished he was filling Mo’s insides up instead, he wanted to make a mess of him. Fill him to over flowing.

“I got to watch you come this time.” That moment He Tian let go and pleasure washed over his face, it almost made come again.

“Shit you definitely fucked my brains out this time” He Tian groaned when Mo undulated on his lap, rubbing the cock inside of him, a naughty look on his face.

“Wanna go again?” Mo arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve created a monster.” Tian huffed a laugh out.

“Yeah you didn’t think that through did you?” Mo squeezed his arms around Tian’s neck.

The next thing he was being lifted, Tian had his hands under his ass and he started walking towards the bedroom.

Mo just wrapped his legs around He Tian’s waist and hung on. When Tian hissed in pain, Mo laughed at him.

“Now you decide to acknowledge you had a tattoo done yesterday? It’s gonna be fucking sore for a while.” Mo hopped down out of his lover’s arms and walked to his kitchen drawer. He got some ointment and smeared it all over the gangster’s fine ass. “I have the best job.” He also dealt with the full condom.

“I had forgotten it was there until just now, now it’s fucking throbbing.” He Tian winced and went to lie on his front on Mo’s bed.

“How about you lie there for a while, then we can get up and go and take Jun for a walk, who I hope isn’t too traumatised.” Mo climbed on the bed and lay next to He Tian.

“It’s a date.” He Tian smiled at the thought of getting back to his original plan to take Mo out somewhere.

“It is.” Mo leaned over and kissed Tian’s muscled shoulder gently.


	13. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Wei Usalev and She Li just keep passing each other....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Apologies this took so long to get on life has intruded this weekend, been soo busy! Ridiculous. Nevermind, anyhoo Da Wei Usalev is like this voice in my head now and I have to include him and his life in this fic -.- 
> 
> I hope you don't mind? I love all your comments and likes, please keep them up they're great feedback for me.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx
> 
> P.S. I am slowly getting around to replying to all of the lovely comments on this story, I will get through them all, its taking ages >.<

Da Wei Usalev walked unhurriedly into his employee’s building entrance at 11am. 

Why was it so hard waking up lately? Last night he went to the bank, got food on the way home and then sat for about two hours doing his accounts until his eyes felt like they were bleeding. Owning a business was a full on, 24hrs a day job. The shop may shut but he was always dealing with shit. Being a tattoo artist suited his lifestyle, but he didn’t have the luxury that his employees had, coming into to work to fully focus your whole day on art. He had to limit his love to when his clients came in or first thing in the morning when his mind was clear of any interruptions. That was his time, sitting in his shorts with a huge mug of black coffee and a big sketch pad.

Today he was wearing a crisp white shirt with sleeves neatly folded at the elbow, black braces and long skin tight washed out blue jeans turned up at the bottom. On his feet he wore he usual loosely tied black lace up boots. His black hair was so easy to do in the morning, he just slicked some gunk on it to keep it in place. Nobody ever questioned why he was always covered, his arms being the only part of his body he was willing to reveal for the general population.

Tattoos were steeped in ancient history dating back thousands of years ago. His own dual culture each had its own tattoo traditions, with a Russian father and a Chinese mother he was a result of their affaire. His mother was a mistress of a Russian mafia Pakhan, his papa was the boss or the ‘Avtoritet’, top in the syndicate chain of authority. It was nothing to write home about, he was a bastard, his father’s wife ousted them both from Russia when she found out about her husband’s infidelity. Da Wei Usalev was eight years old when they returned to China.

His piece of shit dad abandoned them for many years.

Usalev shook his head, it was ancient history which had raised its ugly head again and again over the years. He had to grab the shop keys and get to work, he was opening this morning and he wanted to put his own music on for a change. He had picked Mo Guan Shan up a few times on his way to work or if they were off to a tattoo convention as a group so he knew which apartment it was.

Da Wei rounded the corner and swore under his breath for who should be standing sentry by the door by the silver haired beauty from yesterday, the one currently in the employ of the He group. The fucking cocky little shit, was he stalking him?

“What are you doing here?” Usalev approached She Li with reluctance, his tone pure boredom.

“Listening.” She Li’s grin was mischievous. His silver hair was long hanging to his chin, it flopped over his face covering one of his pale eyes. He was dressed smartly in black trousers and a black buttoned up shirt. It showed off his body to perfection.

“Listening?” Usalev cocked his head at the strange kid, was he all right in the head?

“Yeah.” She Li looked at him with those come hither eyes.

“Listening for what?” Usalev raised his hand to knock on Mo Guan Shan’s door, that was when he heard the sharp cries of pleasure, which increased in volume. Didn’t Mo Guan Shan know that his walls were paper thin?

“For them to finish, something important needs my boss’s attention.” She Li shoved his hands in his pockets, his arousal was apparent by the bulge in his trousers.

“You’re just standing there listening to them, are you a fucking pervert? Just knock on the door.” Usalev rolled his eyes, he didn’t have time to wait for Mo Guan Shan to finish fucking his client. Yeah, they would talk about that later.

“Seems rude to interrupt them when it sounds like they’re gonna come.” She Li’s cheeks were slightly flushed, he bit his lush lower lip with strong white teeth.

“AAHHH!” ……… “It’s so fucking good.” Mo Guan Shan’s cry and He Tian’s moan of completion filled the corridor until both men were uncomfortably hard.

“Good for them.” She Li huffed out an amused laugh and his grinning mouth looked edible.

“You’re weird kid.” Usalev’s lips twitched, he could hear noises and low intimate voices. Time to intrude. 

Da Wei Usalev raised his big fist and hammered on the door. The voices grew louder, he could hear Mo Guan Shan saying to his ‘client’ “It might be my boss, I am definitely putting some fucking clothes on.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to see that Guan Shan.” Usalev shouted through the door, to make himself known to the occupants.

“Fuck.” This was from He Tian.

She Li snorted behind his hand.

When the stunning redhead opened the door he was only wearing black jogging pants and nothing else. His hair was mused and his lips looked swollen well used.

“Hey boss, here.” The redhead handed a set of keys over to Usalev.

“What a handsome dog, what’s your name?” She Li was already crouching down saying hello to Jun who had bolted past Mo. Li obviously passed muster because Jun was soon lying on his back, getting a brisk belly rub.

“Hey boss, Cheng needs you.” She Li’s raised voice was clearly heard above the noise.

“What the fuck….? Can’t get a fucking minutes peace and quiet….Li you asshole why now?! Can’t Cheng use Qiu?” She Li’s boss appeared reluctantly, a furious scowl on his face. He was currently in the process of pulling on shorts and his shirt.

“Sorry boss, Cheng said I had to come and get you immediately, it’s important sir.” She Li stood at attention, his semi sadly going away.

“Bastard.” He Tian reluctantly grabbed his shit and stopped to kiss the redhead longingly as he passed. Then She Li and the gangster were gone.

“Mind if I come in Guan Shan?” Da Wei Usalev’s voice sounded pissed.

Oh Fuck. Mo was still reeling from his orgasm, still gutted that they couldn’t indulge in each other for the rest of the day. Getting caught fucking his client was bad, having relationships with clientele was a huge No No. Great his boss was gonna freak out.

“What happened last night?” Usalev sat on his sofa, stroking Jun who sat himself down beside the man. His gaze said it all, ‘tell me the truth’.

“I tattooed him, he took me home, he came back this morning.” Mo Guan Shan didn’t go into the details, but it was the truth. He sat very much in the same place, across from the sofa, his sketch books were still spread out.

“So tell me honestly did you fuck in my shop?” Usalev leant forward his elbows on his knees, he had never minced words, why start now. He would be able to tell if Guan Shan was lying, he was good at spotting liars.

“No!” Although it had been really close. Mo was relieved he could say that with conviction, thank god he had the common sense to say no to more physical activities inside the private room.

“Good, make sure you adhere to those rules Guan Shan, I don’t want to have to fire your ass because you can’t keep it in your pants. Because he came to you….because it happened here? I can’t say anything. Keep this relationship out of my shop, out of my business, okay?” Usalev stood and swing his shop keys around his finger, taking in the table, lube, condoms, rumpled bed visible through the boy’s bedroom door.

“Yes boss I will.” Mo blushed, fucking blushing again! This was a morning of embarrassment for him, that was for sure.

They walked to the door together and his boss stood in the entrance way, blocking the light from the hall. Usalev towered over his employee, his physique and height definitely came from his father’s side, but his features were more asian than baltic.

“Can I give you some advice?” Da Wei sighed wearily, this was not how he planned on starting his day when he left his apartment this morning. He needed more fucking coffee.

“Yeah, yes please.” Mo wasn’t stupid, he was younger than his boss, if his boss had anything to say regarding He Tian and their ‘sudden’ relationship? Then he was all ears. Plus his dad was out of the equation, and he had secretly adopted the gruff half Russian as a fatherly figure. He often went to Usalev when he had problems.

“Don’t get attached to this guy, it won’t end well. You know what he is…where he comes from? They live in a different world to ours, you do not want to push that door open and walk in. You need to keep away, do you understand?” He had a really bad feeling about this whole mess. His employee looked shell shocked. He knew that feeling well.

Mo just nodded, a knot in his throat.

“I like you kid, I just don’t want to see you getting hurt, because when it comes to mafia there is always bloody collateral. Don’t let it be you.” With that last parting comment, Da Wei Usalev shut the door and left so he could open his store.

Mo Guan Shan stood in the entrance hall to his apartment shocked. What the hell had happened this morning? It was like a dream, was it a dream, had it all just been a delusion?

His phone chimed next to his bed and Mo ran through his apartment and into his bedroom. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and grasped it eagerly like some heroine in a Kdrama. He checked the screen.

He Tian: Next time we won’t be interrupted.

Mo: Good.

Mo’s grin stretched from ear to ear, his boss’s words were shoved to the back of his consciousness. He’d come back to them later.


	14. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo has to deal with his gangster being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Here is another chapter I wrote half yesterday and half today, it seems like something they would do ;) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxxx

For a week Mo Guan Shan heard nothing from He Tian. 

It was like that mother fucker had dropped off the face of the earth. His texts were unanswered, after the first couple went ‘unread’, he stopped messaging all together. He didn’t want to come across as too needy. 

At the end of the day it might have been a quick fuck for that gangster, he could have moved on to bigger and better things, but for Mo he couldn’t get He Tian out of his head. Mo could put up with being blanked, but there was no way he was letting that asshole walk around with half finished ink! That was his design, he didn’t want some two bit tattoo artist finishing his work!

Bastard.

“I liked him Jun.” Mo was lying on the sofa, legs draped off the end of the sofa. Jun was on his lap, Labradors were not lap dogs, but tell that to Jun he loved curling up on Mo, getting strokes while his owner felt sorry for himself.

Guan Shan looked over at the drawing board in his living room, he spent all his free time this week, either at work or here at home, making a start on drawing each section for He Tian’s back piece. It was becoming an obsession. He wanted to get his hands on He Tian’s blank back, it was HIS canvas now.

His phone started to ring. Mo grabbed it from the arm of the chair and looked at the screen. It was an ‘unknown’ number, probably someone trying to sell something. He wasn’t in the mood to be nice to anyone at the moment.

“Yeah?” Mo’s tone was curt.

“Mo Guan Shan.”

Mo sat up, nearly falling off his sofa when he heard He Tian’s smooth sexy voice coming from his phone. Jun jumped down, annoyed to be losing his comfy spot, he huffed and went to lie in his bed.

“He Tian.” He’d forgotten how low and smooth that voice was, is went straight to his crotch.

“Miss me?” He Tian’s voice was teasing.

“I don’t know, I’ve been busy.” Mo might have said that but in his head he was shouting ‘Oi! Asshole, why didn’t you call me for a whole fucking week?’

“Wanted to hear your voice.” There was a slight slur to the man’s voice.

“I have been drawing like crazy getting your tattoo designs started. Where are you?” Was he drunk in a bar somewhere?

“I’m in Japan.” There was a rustling noise, was he calling from a hotel bed?

“Japan?!” Mo was jealous! He always wanted to go over to Japan so he could soak up all of the different tattoo styles.

“Fuckin shitty brother got me into a drinking competition with some of the local boys.” The rustling stopped, was he comfortable now?

“You sound..…” Mo laughed because the guy really did sound shit faced.

“I left my phone behind, had to call and get your number from Usalev.” He Tian’s laugh was naughty.

“Great, bet that was a fun call.” Mo grinned because he knew exactly how his boss felt about this man, and him being in Mo’s life.

“Yeah, your boss loves me.” He Tian’s tone was sarcasm at its best.

Mo chuckled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Mo lay down again his head resting on the armrest.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” This came out of the silence cocooning them.

Mo gulped and pressing his phone tighter to his ear.

“I can’t stop thinking about that morning.”

Mo bit his lip because he had thought of nothing else this week, all day and night his mind had been filled with memories of hot, wet kisses and warm hands travelling over every inch of him.

“I wish……”

“What..?” Mo broke his silence finally, he wanted the gangster to say it out loud.

“I wish you were here in my bed, naked, spread out ready for me to devour.”

Mo’s hand shot down and he cupped himself through his shorts, fire made its way to his cock and it swelled appreciatively.

“I would lick every inch of your dragon.”

A low groan escaped Mo’s lips, the palm of his hand sliding down the shaft through his thin shorts.

“I am so fucking hard.”

Mo shoved his shorts down his legs until his flushed hard on bounced free onto his abs. It swelled even more when the cool air-conditioned air hit it.

“Want my mouth on your nipples again, they got so hard against my tongue….” Filthy words fell from He Tian’s mouth, a quiet moan came down the phone line.

Was he touching himself too? Mo wanted to tell the gangster to grab his cock, but he didn’t want to ruin this spellbinding atmosphere between them. Mo flicked a nail at a nipple and grasped his hard shaft in his hand. It felt so good, the skin pulsed and the tip dribbled a stream of dampness onto his abs.

“I want you to suck my cock, let me fuck your mouth until you’re panting and desperate.” 

Mo put the call onto speaker to free his hands, he put the phone on his chest right over his pounding heart. His hands had a mind of their own, they were on autopilot. He stroked his palm down his torso, over his dragon, tweaked a nipple, and brushed at the happy trail going down his abs.

“I wanna fuck your throat until it squeezes me, I would come down your throat and you would love it.”

“Fuck.” Mo couldn’t hold back the low moan as he began fisting his shaft up and down, his thumb playing in the precum there, smearing it all over the head. He wished his cock was down He Tian’s throat too, they could both come. “69.” That slipped out before Mo could stop it.

“Yes, fuck yes.” The breathlessness of He Tian’s voice was telling. Was he also jerking off too? It sounded like that.

Mo’s back arched. This was happened all too fast his orgasm was calling to him, his fist kept up a punishing rhythm. His free hand cupped his tight balls, tugging on them firmly, then his finger wandered down between his cheeks to circle his hole. This feeling was indescribable.

“I am picturing you on top of me, riding me hard, your cock is bouncing about with every thrust. I’m squeezed up inside of you. So tight.…” He Tian didn’t finish his sentence.

Mo was a goner. That sexy voice filled his head with images until all he could see was them writhing together towards completion on his bed. The room was filled with He Tian’s harsh breaths as he worked closer to release. Mo’s accompanying moans grew loud too, his hand a blur on his shaft.

“Mmmm!” Mo’s hips shot up when he came, he balls tightened and hot white fluid spurted out of the tip of his dick. It painted his chest and stomach, and Mo groaned as he squeezed the head, making sure every drop was released. The pleasure was astonishing.

When his brain came back into focus, Mo picked up his phone and listened for any clues that He Tian had found completion too.

The sound of soft even snoring made Mo laugh. Had that bastard called him, made Mo come, made himself come and then passed the fuck out?! 

Another snore came from the speaker.

Mo cracked up, laughing his ass off, as he swirling a finger through the mess on his stomach. That guy was going to wake up with a mess to deal with, ha. At least radio silence had been well and truly broken. Shan could put his mind at ease that he Tian was most definitely thinking of him as much as he was thinking about the gangster.

Good.


	15. Visiting Your Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their late night phone shenanigans, He Tian and Mo get to meet up and do it all over again.......I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers.
> 
> Your eyes do not deceive you, yes it is I! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year, mine was pretty much a blur, it was so busy this year I had to take a break. But I am back, new year, new ideas for these gorgeous men. I literally can't wait to get started again mwahahahahahah!
> 
> I have written this on hope that it was will drive you mad, hehe. I have missed you all, happy reading!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
xxx

In the car on the way home from the airport his fucking brother hassled him relentlessly.

“So wanna tell me why you ditched me to limp off to your hotel? You’re such a lightweight seriously.” Cheng’s tone was derogatory. They were sitting in the back of a plush black car provided by the airline for business class passengers.

“Oh fuck off, you honestly wanna give me shit right now? You were puking in the toilets the last time I saw you. So Qiu wasn’t holding your hair back and patting your back in that hostess bar?” He Tian arched an eyebrow at his older brother. 

“At least I continued, you just fucked off and went to bed, I had another two hours of big breasted girls trying to fondle me.” He Cheng gagged jokingly. Their Japanese brethren didn’t know that they were strictly cock only, so they dragged the brothers around every hostess bar, strip club and brothel they could squeeze in.

Yeah that got boring real quick.

“You’re so brave brother taking boobs for the team.” He Tian laughed at his brother’s disgusted look, neither of them had enjoyed the ‘entertainment’ much.

“At least it’s done, we don’t have to go back for a few months. I don’t think my liver can take it.”Cheng rubbed his stomach, they both had monumental hangovers this morning.

When He Tian had prised his eyes open this morning he was aware of several things. 1) His head was pounding and his mouth was so dry he couldn’t actually open it. 2) He had a phone clutched in his hand. It wasn’t his own expensive smart phone which he had stupidly left at home, it was a cheap burner. At first he tried to recall how he ended up with a different mobile, had he taken it from a stranger, bought it? Trawling through the call history he saw there were two numbers, Beijing mobile numbers. So who the fuck had he been calling blitzed out of his brain? There was only one answer really…. 3) The third and final thing he noticed was he was still dressed in his suit from last night, the shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket was a crumpled shitty mess. The most interesting thing about his clothes was his suit trousers, which were unfastened and shoved to his knees, his boxers were in a similar condition.

There was also a sticky, crunchy dried on residue on his stomach. 

How desperate had he been last night that he had rubbed one out? Was he missing the redhead that much? Most people he hooked up with were often forgotten quickly, not Mo Guan Shan he was a burning beacon in Tian’s brain, saying ‘this one is different from the others, this one feels like molten lava in your veins.’ 

For the entire time he was in Japan his mind was never far away from thoughts about the tattoo artist, it was scary how quickly he was falling. Was he falling? Was it just lust? Maybe, probably, maybe.

First he had to shower, sleep, get some work done, brief his managers on the Japan trip and hopefully buy a new liver on the black market. Shit he felt like half baked ass. Maybe he should call the redhead and book in his next tattoo sooner rather than later. Not that he was addicted to the feeling of getting tattooed, more likely he was addicted to being tattooed by Mo Guan Shan. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than the feeling of those talented hands stroking his skin, squeezing the flesh in his hand as the needles dug into his skin. He had it bad.

He Tian managed to restrain himself until 9.30pm. Sitting in his office at home he swung around in his chair and propped up his bare feet up on the desk. Dressed comfortably in light grey shorts and a white t-shirt, he grabbed his phone and tapped on Mo Guan Shan’s name.

It rang for about 20 seconds before the call was answered.

“Hey.” He Tian couldn’t help the enormous smile which spread across his face, it made his cheeks ache it was so wide.

“Hey, nice trip?” Mo Guan Shan’s amused voice purred down the line, in the background it sounded like he was walking on a busy street.

“Yeah it was eye opening.” It certainly had been, as long as he could remember his father had made the trip twice a year to visit their trade relations in Tokyo. Cheng and Tian had never accompanied him, but this year they took over the day to day running of the He organisation, and all of their father’s old bonds became the brothers new partnerships in crime (literally).

“So when can I come in for more…” Tian’s laugh was low and teasing.

“Bastard, so vague, if you mean tattooing then come in tomorrow night after the store closes, my client in the afternoon cancelled. I will speak to Usalev.” The little redhead was so professional.

“Okay, but when can I come in for more….” Tomorrow night seemed a long time in his eyes.

Mo Guan Shan burst out laughing at the double meaning. “Hmm dunno what are you doing tonight?”

“Well I was thinking of maybe quietly dying in the corner.” The more the idea whirled around in his skull, the more he wanted the redhead here, right now.

“Want me to come and stand vigil by your corpse?” Apparently the tattoo artist was on the same page as the horny gangster. 

“Yeah, that would be good, I don’t want to die alone. I will send a driver to your apartment, are you nearly there? Bring Jun by the way, I missed him too.” He Tian was already firing off a message to one of the guys in lobby, who were stationed permanently in case of hostilities. It happened unfortunately rival gangs wanted to take their territory and the He’s forever wanted to keep it. Such was life.

“Okay, see you soon.” The tattoo artist’s voice sounded excited and sexy as fuck.

======================

When Mo Guan Shan got back to his apartment he tore off into his shower and cleaned himself up, fed Jun and petted him for a good ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. The gangster has sent him a picture of the dude who was coming to collect them, guess it wasn’t that She Li guy. Mo was secretly pleased because that man unnerved him.

He settled Jun in the rear of a shiny black Land Rover and sat in the back seat in case the dog got anxious. He was already bristling with hackles because the driver bent to stroke him, guess that one must be evil on Jun’s radar. Mo’s stomach rolled over with excitement and apprehension. Was he really going to the home of some mafia customer he barely knew? Like he was just going to visit Jian Yi? It was normal, this whole situation was completely normal.

Mo snorted so loudly the driver, looked in his review mirror at him. Mo let his eyes wander over the luxury interior, the car was seriously nice. It must have cost 700,000 - 800,000 Yuan at least, and Jun was drooling over the back of the seats, he could tell by the driver’s tuts of impatience that he was already planning to clean the dog drool off as soon as they got out. Little did the guy know there was probably a huge pile of black hair in the back as well. You’re welcome asshole.

They arrived at a huge building in an affluent part of town, Mo had read that movie stars, musics brightest and apparently rich gangsters lived in this area. The building loomed tall, the exterior was all glass, shit the place was unreal. When Shan got Jun out of the vehicle and started walking towards the huge entrance, a number of guards came to meet him. They were asked to walk through a metal detector, answer a few questions, he was searched, which had Jun growling low in his throat. Fucking hell, what a tense welcome.

They were shown to the lift, another guy pressed a few buttons and held a white card against the key pad until it beeped. The man said that there was no need to press a button, this lift went up to the penthouse suites, master was waiting for him there.

“Okay Jun no peeing or shitting on the expensive carpets, no ripping or shredding anything. No growling at every single person we meet.” Mo bent down and held the black lab’s face in his palms. Although he was secretly pleased to have the Labrador on his side, it always paid to have a friend with fangs.

The door pinged and Mo’s heart was starting to pound loudly in his chest, was it apprehension or anticipation? He would decide later.

The apartment was extraordinary, stuff he’d only seen on TV or in movies came close. It was a sea of opulence. Decorated elegantly, but not in your face, so far Mo Guan Shan liked it, it was very much like its owner. Jun was on a lead and he strained to be let loose, guess he was desperate to explore. Mo would much rather find He Tian.

“Hello?” Mo’s voice echoed around the huge ceiling of a kitchen area.

“You made it through the barrage at the front door?” He Tian appeared from a huge double door to the left. His black hair flopped over his face in a disarming way, and a cheeky grin tipped one side of his lips. The gangster was dressed in soft grey shorts and a white T-shirt which stretched perfectly across his buff chest.

“Yes, Jun really didn’t like a lot of your guys, just warning you now he’s probably not on their friend list.” Mo stepped cautiously forward, his feet reluctantly moving forward. Now you’re cautious! Stupid sexy gangster luring him here, what the fuck was he doing? 

“That’s okay, it only matters what he thinks of me. Jun, come here beautiful boy.” He Tian dropped to his knees on the plush carpet and held out his arms. 

The Labrador tore out of Mo’s hold and joyfully danced around He Tian, his tail wagging so fast it was windmilling.

Any lingering doubt left him, Jun clearly adored him, dogs could tell if you were a good person or not, they had a six sense about a persons character. Mo just shook his head at the silliness going on before him, He Tian was laughing as Jun started chasing his tail.

“Show off.” Mo rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath.

“You coming?” He Tian stood up and motioned with his head for Mo to follow him in through the double doors. This lead to another large open plan area with sofas, a table, a huge TV and a number of games consoles. 

Some people needed all this stuff, not Mo, he was happy with his small life, his little apartment, having Jun, his mom, and a quiet place to draw. Although he did envy He Tian one thing….The Beijing skyline vista which was visible from the wrap around floor to ceiling windows, it was fucking epic.

“Okay I may have to just sit here and draw for a few days.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Tian walked up behind Mo and put his hands on the redhead’s slim hips, he was dressed in a long yellow sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black sports shorts. Resting his chin on Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder He Tian turned his head so that he could bury his lips in that area between the neck and shoulder. The redhead smelled amazing, He Tian sniffed deeply taking in the scent of freshly showered male.

“I thought you were on the edge of death?” Mo arched an eyebrow at the hands which grasped his hips, the nose nuzzling his neck, and groaned quietly at the feeling of clever lips nibbling at the hot skin there.

“I suddenly feel much better.” He Tian grinned and kissed the back of Mo’s red ear. The gangster loved it when he blushed.

“Miraculous recovery huh?” Mo Guan Shan turned in He Tian’s embrace, his arms snaking around the black haired man’s hard waist.

“It’s amazing.” He Tian shrugged and leaned down to kiss those full lips softly.

“What are we going to do now that I don’t have to stand guard over your lifeless body?” Mo’s body went into over drive. His cock sprang to life, he was down for anything the older man wanted to throw at him.

“I have Netflix, wanna watch a movie?” With that He Tian walked away towards the TV, a stunned and horny redhead not far behind him. It was good to keep the younger man on his toes.


	16. Must Love Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is making decisions and Jun is helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> This chapter was just me indulging in teasing you all! I'm not sorry ;)
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

“Come and sit down, I’ve got a blanket set up for Jun, and I found a dish in the kitchen which I filled up with water for him.” He Tian pointed to the wall to the left where a large throw was folded up into a bed and an expensive white china dish was filled to the brim with water.

“Is it me or my dog you’re interested in?” Mo Guan Shan laughed to hide his happiness, this guy was considerate. Big tick in Mo’s sketch book.

“It’s hard to say, he’s very handsome…like his owner. I can’t decide.” He Tian shrugged, he looked so different to the normal guy with the perfect hair and killer suits. The dude even made casual clothes look impeccable.

“Oh god that was so….I’m cringing.” Mo groaned playfully and covered his face with his hands.

“Don’t listen to him Jun, he’s just jealous that you get more attention.” He Tian sat on the floor, the dog flopped down on his back for a good belly rub, a goofy doggy grin in place.

“So how is your tattoo? Are you keeping it clean?” Shan just shook his head, the gangster was quite clearly smitten with the black Labrador.

“The ointment is working great, its starting to scab over and its fucking itchy. Wanna have a look?” Tian cocked an eyebrow at the little artist, the look was clear as day. I dare you.

“Why not? You may as well get my professional opinion, not every customer I have gets this level of personal after care.” Mo strode over to the black haired man and held out his hand to help him up from the floor.

“In which case I can’t turn down your kind offer to stare at my ass.” He Tian took the hand offered to him, desperately trying to keep the grin from his lips. He stood up, then turned until his back was to Mo Guan Shan. Tugging his jersey shorts down to mid-thigh, Tian hadn’t bothered wearing any underwear after his shower.

“Well you do have the most perfect ass I have ever seen, and in my job I have seen a lot.” Mo bit his lip and bent over to look the tattoo over, yeah it was looking good, no signs of infection, healing nicely. Nod to professionalism complete he reached over to stroke possessive fingers over the outline, enjoying the sensation of warm hard muscles beneath his fingertips. The artwork was so personal for him, it still filled him with an enormous buzz.

“Is it me or my ass you’re interested in?” Tian worked hard to maintain his body, the fact that the redhead thought his ass was ‘perfect’ filled him with a foolish sense of satisfaction.

“It’s hard to say, it’s very handsome…like his owner. I can’t decide.” Mo smacked the other ass cheek. He might be slightly in love with it.

He Tian’s surprised laughter burst from him as he tugged his shorts up and turned around again. It was so easy bantering back and forth with the feisty redhead, it felt like they had known each other a lot longer than just two weeks.

“You’re such a smart ass. I like seeing the real you, I like that you seem unafraid of me.” He Tian gazed into Mo’s brown eyes, and heat erupted almost instantaneously between them, the air grew thick.

Mo Guan Shan flushed a becoming pink. 

The kid was such a contradiction, he grabbed Mo by the hips and hauled him in until their bodies met from knee to chest. Tian didn’t wait, he indulged in stroking the little artist’s strong neck, the short buzzed hair tickled his palm. This was turning into his favourite part of his lover’s body.

“I can’t wait to get your under my needles again.” Shan lips whispered over He Tian’s in a teasing ‘not quite’ kiss. “I am afraid of you. I’m afraid you’ll hurt me and I’m afraid that I’m fucking stupid enough not to stop.” Mo grew serious for a moment, because whatever this was…? He wanted it. His mom always said he was an idiot.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t hurt you, in my line of work collateral damage is inevitable.” Little did the redhead know that he had not had relationships for such a long time because he was tired of fucking stressing out everyday that one of his rivals would find out who his lover was, then do something…..evil.

Mo stepped back, he needed some space after that. He did appreciate the honesty, yet another tick on his list of his perfect man should have. So far the black haired gangster was accruing a large number of checks.

“Don’t run away like so many have Guan Shan.” Being alone was safe, but being alone was also fucking lonely.

“You’re such a dick, you’re practically daring me to go out with you! Stop fucking with my head. Say it straight ‘Hey wanna go out with me?’” Shit that sounded like he was in High School and he was asking his crush out. Fuck!

“Hey wanna go out with me? Even after what I just said?” He Tian held his breath without even noticing.

Mo hesitated momentarily. Too quick……he had a sudden urge to call Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi to get some advice. He knew what Zhan Zheng Xi’s would be - stay away, in fact run away now. Jian Yi was more of a romantic, he would probably tell Shan to go for it because he was the perfect cautionary tale for hesitation. 

“Sure, whatever, you’ll do.” Mo Guan Shan lifted his shoulders in a teasing shrug. He figured this could be the start of something amazing, to run away because of a little danger seemed to go against fate. Why else would life keep throwing this guy in front of him?

“You’re such a brat.” That ‘whatever’ shrug made Tian’s breath gush out in a relieved sigh, because he really thought the little artist was going to say no. “You’re going to be high maintenance I can tell.”

Mo stepped back into the black haired man’s embrace, pressing close until all the interesting places rubbed together again. “Did you say something about Netflix? I’ve had a long day…need some relaxation.” There wasn’t a person in the whole world who didn’t know what that meant.

He Tian’s hands shot up, they captured Mo’s cheeks and his thumbs tilted the redhead’s chin up. Hungry lips slanted over soft pliable ones, Tian’s blood ran hot when a clever tongue teased his lips apart.

“Hmm..” Mo groaned against the gangsters full lips. Fuck the man knew what he was doing, sucking and biting his bottom lip. They made out for what felt like hours standing in He Tian’s living room, its was probably more like five minutes, but it felt like quadruple that. The whole room was filled with the sound of kissing: wet lips sliding against each other, soft groans, desire filled gasps and sharp moans of ‘fuck’.

There was another noise which didn’t belong….… 

Due to the nature of He Tian’s profession, he heard the sound before Mo did. It sounded alien in his ears. Whump, clank. Whump, clank.

It was enough to distract him from his guest. WHUMP, CLANK.

There it was again. WHUMP, CLANK.

Without thinking He Tian stepped away and shoved the tattoo artist behind him. He didn’t know what to expect.

“No!” Mo groaned when he saw the mess Jun had made with his expensive ‘water bowl’ dish. His dog had this nasty habit when he was bored of pawing the side of his dish until tipped, then he let go causing water to slosh onto the floor in a huge puddle. Then he would lie in it or roll in it. One or the other. “Oi!”

Nails scrabbled against Tian’s tiled floor as the naughty dog took off into the other room to hide.

Tian just snorted at the interruption.

But Jun wasn’t finished….

Mo Guan Shan’s jaw dropped with horror when he heard nails approaching at high speed. His crazy black Labrador ran through the puddle, skidding slightly. When he realised how much fun this was he repeated it again and again and again. This was obviously an experience he couldn’t indulge in Mo’s poky apartment, no room, but here in He Tian’s enormous penthouse the stupid mutt could let loose the full length of the living room.

“Oh fuck, there’s water everywhere.” Mo laughed and dropped his head into his hands, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

He Tian was no good, he had his hands on his knees wheezing with laughter.

“Do you have a towel, a rag, a mop?” Mo was freaking out! Seriously!? Good job it was just water and not mud. 

He Tian walked off towards his en suite and grabbed a few towels. He cleaned up the wet paw prints in his bedroom first, then he quickly and efficiently mopped up the mess.  
“I can do that…”

He Tian grinned and shook his head, when he was finished he took the wet towels to his laundry basket, in his bedroom.

“Okay I can’t believe you did that, go lie down.” Mo pointed towards the blanket and Jun slinked into the make-shift bed looking very contrite. “Stay.” Jun rolled sad eyes towards him.

“I have a big TV in here, you coming?” He Tian’s seductively low voice came from the other room.

Shan nearly swallowed his tongue.


	17. Small medical hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my life

Shit fucking bugger and other words which I can’t type or spell atm....

Well my stupid back has gone again, steroid injection have ran out. So pain city here I am, I live at 301 Mocking laughter lane, screw you ladyoftheloch, Tyne and Wear now. 

Got an operation on the 12/02 to try and burn some nerves in my spine, which will fingers crossed get me fixed and off these drugs which just make me sleep a lot. Like all fucking day dozing on and off all day.

When I am awake I am gorging myself on The Untamed (live action, anime and book) to try and take my mind off this shitty horrible pain.

I miss you all a bunch, I miss writing Art of Ink, I love you all and hope you’re healthy and fine xxx

I will be back writing soon I promise.

Later

Ladyoftheloch  
Xxx


	18. Exhausted Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and He Tian are so drawn to each other, its impossible to deny their growing feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> I am here returned from my operation, i am on the road to recovery now, so this is my chapter FINALLY!! it was such hard work as my brain just wasn't working at all, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.
> 
> These characters belong to old Xian.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch
> 
> xxx

When Shan stepped into He Tian’s bedroom he couldn’t help his gasp of wonder, this place was unbelievable. An enormous bed dominated the far wall, it was big enough for him, the gangster and Jun. After a long day crouched over tattooing, his lower back ached and the bed was looking so tempting right now. The light grey, soft cotton quilt and mountain of white pillows were crisp and stylish looking.

Once he stopped gawking at the room, he finally looked about to see where He Tian was. The black haired man was standing near a large wall mounted TV, it was so thin Mo knew it had to be expensive, he shook his head at such opulence. 

He Tian stood there looking like a snack, as relaxed as Mo had ever seen him. He messed about with the slim remote until a menu appeared on the screen. 

“What are we watching then?” Mo edged over to the bed, sitting down on the invitingly squishy surface with a relieved sigh. Not knowing what to do he crossed his legs when all he really wanted to do was flop back against the pillows and sprawl out star fish style. His mom would be pleased he remembered his manners sometimes.

“Something which won’t distract us from…resting after our hard day.” He Tian’s grin was inwardly evil and outwardly innocent. He sauntered over to the bed and collapsed on top of the quilt, stacking pillows behind his head and shoulders.

He Tian stared at Guan Shan’s straight back for a long time. The silly kid was too far away, the fuck was he doing sitting on the edge of Tian’s bed like some high school boy invited over to his boyfriend’s for the very first time? What to do to make the redhead feel more at home? Hmm, thankfully He Tian listed ‘bone melting massage skills’ as something he was very proud of, not many people turned down that experience.

“Here lie on your front, let me loosen your muscles up. You fuck your back up and you won’t be tattooing for long.” The gangster hopped off the bed and rummaged around in his dresser for the massage oil he kept for such occasions, when Mo Guan Shan hesitated he patted the quilt invitingly.

Mo Guan Shan looked at the older man with an arched eyebrow. A massage? The ‘hey come and lie down, strip off, while I get my hands all over you…’ Yeah that was one he’d heard a few times…but sometimes you just had to go with the flow because a massage sounded perfect right now. Mo tugged off his top and threw it on the floor, his lower back was ‘twinging’ after all.

Shan lay on his front on the bed with a groan, sooo comfortable, and stacked his chin on his forearms. He let his gaze wander over to the TV screen where a period drama was playing, long haired dudes wore flowing black and white robes against stunning scenic backdrops. It was pretty tranquil to watch.

“Mind if I get rid of these?” He Tian tugged at the waistband of Mo’s shorts. He straddled the redhead’s thighs, enjoying the sight laid before him.

A small laugh escaped Mo before he could stop it, he might have arched his back a little, teasing, as he nodded his head vigourously.

Tian pulled the offending shorts down, revealing those mind numbingly tight boxers the redhead preferred to wear. They would forever be He Tian’s downfall, he knew it. They cupped Guan Shan’s ass to perfection. He hands reached out as if to squeeze the firm flesh there, but he ruthlessly stopped himself. ‘Later’ he promised himself.

He Tian spread the oil evenly on his hands, warming it first. Then he let his palms and fingers do the talking.

“Hmmm.” Five minutes in and Mo Guan Shan was in heaven. This gangster really knew what he was doing! Fuck. He’d had massages in the past, but compared to this man they seemed rough, thoughtless, either pressing too hard or not hard enough. Maybe all of his masseurs had one thing in common…..they all wanted to get into his boxers. Did he say he was complaining? Nah.

“Good?” He Tian worked his way down the spine, enjoying the sounds the kid was making. As supple muscles arched under his hands He Tian was suddenly very hard.

Mo was a fucking puddle of loose muscle on the bed. He moaned in relief when He Tian kneaded small slow circles down to his lower back and pressed just a little harder into the knotted muscles there. 

“Just mmm….” Mo’s eyes drooped with pleasure.

“I will take that as a yes.” He Tian murmured as the redhead became putty beneath his fingers. 

“You are seriously talented, want to do this every night?” The words were out of Mo’s mouth before he could stop them, mortified he groaned and buried his scarlet red face in the soft grey quilt. “I meant can I employ you as my own personal massage bitch?”

He Tian was an asshole, that was never going to change anytime soon, and seeing his Guan Shan bright red was too much for him. He’d lost count of the amount of times that the little tattoo artist had made him smile, grin or just burst out laughing. He was growing addicted to it.

“First of all I’m nobody’s bitch and secondly I may have an opening next week…..” Tian was enjoying the hell out of their conversations, okay physical beauty was a bonus, but when it came to battling will and whit? It was important that they gelled…which they did. Their compatibility was through the roof. He Tian grew distracted by the sight of his strong tanned hands against the tattoo artist’s gleaming pale skin. It was mesmerising. The muscles gleamed as the oil smoothed over shoulders, spine and lower back. Every knot he encountered he kneaded away the pain.

“Hmm yes sign me up, I may need regular appointments, a good pounding too that will help.” Mo Guan Shan pressed his face into the quilt, his cheeky grin was smushed against the bed. Now he wished that the gangster would just fucking pounce on him, his cock was already trying to do a handstand under him.

A snort of laughter escaped the blacked haired man, He Tian flopped down next to Guan Shan, until they lay side by side.

“How was it for you?” Tian reached a hand over and yanked the kid closer to him until their bodies met. They were both aroused, both standing up to attention, He Tian grabbed Guan Shan’s hip and hauled him in until they rubbed against each other sensually.

“You’re a menace.” Mo reached down and shoved the gangster’s offending shorts down to his knees and then pulled his own boxers down to his thighs. Two eager, dripped hard dicks sprang out.

“Me?” Tian moaned when Guan Shan grabbed both their shafts, squeezing them together in his fist. He Tian hissed out a curse as they started to glide in a damp slick of precum.

“Yes, you’re a mumf” Mo’s words were cut off by hard lips eagerly pressing against his. He fucking loved kissing, loved the wet press of lips, hungry tongues exploring and if his partner knew what he was doing..? That was it for Mo, he could get lost in a clever pair of lips. The gangster thankfully had very clever mouth.

He Tian sucked on the redhead’s lush lower lip.

“I need….” Mo’s groans were desperate, his pleas for completion grew louder. His fist pumped harder around them, squeezing tight going down, stopping every now and again to press his thumb against the leaking heads.

“So fast little artist.” He Tian’s tone was challenging, like he was ready to go longer, but Mo Guan Shan wanted to come right now and Tian wasn’t going to do anything to stop him.

“Shut up.” Mo wanted to see He Tian break apart again, wanted to see the moment the pleasure over took his gorgeous face. Would his brown eyes mist over again like they did in Mo’s apartment? Mo examined every expression, it was fucking hot watching someone face to face, the passion and longing was clear as day on the flushed face just a breath away from his own.

As Mo increased the up and down of his fist he watched He Tian’s mouth dropped open as his release exploded from him and Mo was gone. They both shouted as pleasure wrung them dry, balls spasming, shafts throbbing, tip spurting best orgasm ever.

Tian just groaned as he emptied himself into Mo’s hands, fluid dripped and spilled between the redhead’s fingers. It felt amazing, but now more than anything Tian wanted to pound the little tattoo artist’s ass until he screamed. Lucky for him he had already hidden a condom and lube in the pocket of his shorts, which he tossed onto the bed. He turned Guan Shan over onto his stomach and yanked those tight boxers all the way off.

“You read my mind.” Mo Guan Shan was ready for this guy to ream him again, that thick cock had been on his mind all day.

He Tian smacked a firm ass cheek before leaning forward to kiss all the way down Guan Shan’s back until he reached the lower back. He laved at the taut skin there with his tongue, before biting one perfect cheek.

“You know your back is perfect, it would be a shame to tattoo it, I like your dragon though it’s sexy as fuck.” Tian kissed the talon where it gripped Mo Guan Shan’s side. He Tian stopped messing about and put on the condom. Lubing up, his hands were drawn to the shadowy cleft and he pressed between and used his finger tips to circle the redhead’s tight hole in slow circles.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Mo Guan Shan wanted this, he wanted to be fucked by this gangster, to come again and again. “AAhh!” Mo gasped when thick fingers pressed inside, two fingers, that bastard was impatient! They pumped shallowly, shit it felt good, Shan shivered as He Tian rubbed his good spot firmly. “Stop, no, come on, it’s too much…!”

He Tian grin was maniacal. Taking pity on the squirming redhead, he grabbed his cock in a fist and pressed the head until the tightly furled muscle gave and he was pressing in firmly and relentlessly. The warmth surrounding him was inviting him in, clasping him tight.

“Yes.” Shan was a happy, happy man, just what he needed after a hard day at work……a hard pounding fuck to wear him out, make his muscles limp like a noodle and his brain mush.

He Tian took this exclamation of anticipation as consent, so he drew back until he was almost completely withdrawn, then he plunged in the whole way to the hilt.

Shan hips twisted forward a little trying to escape the deliciously painful spread, but the gangster had other ideas, he hauled Mo back and started up a hard pounding rhythm which was making Mo scream embarrassingly loud. He swore and moaned, sweat poured off him dampening the quilt beneath him.

“Hmm feels so fucking good, amazing, you’re amazing…” He Tian pounded that ass hard, he pounded out all of his frustration, let out every part of him which missed the hell out of the little artist when he was away. He Tian’s eyes closed with ecstasy, he reached around and pumped Guan Shan’s cock. He squeezed the pulsing shaft and drawn up balls letting Mo Guan Shan fuck his fist, the kid was about three seconds away from blowing too.

“More, more, I’m coming!” Mo’s cock bucked in He Tian fist and he collapsed face down on the bed, leaving his occupied ass pointing upwards, his release shot electricity straight from his ball to the head of his cock, come poured out of him with every jolting thrust He Tian made.

“Hmmm…..” Tian’s hips stuttered and he pressed in to the hilt and came hotly in his condom, the pleasure felt like it was going on for an eternity. He grabbed Mo’s head and twisted him around for a long wet kiss. “Kid you’ve worn me out.” He Tian dealt with the condom, tossing it on the floor, then he collapsed backward towards his pillows, exhausted,

Mo snorted with laughed. He lay splayed out like a dead fish, ass stinging, for about a minute before he got his breath back. That asshole had gone to town on him and Shan had loved every minute of it. When he was able to haul himself back up, he crawled over to the gangster and flopped down beside him.

“Come here.” He Tian held his arm out and drew Guan Shan into his side, his eyes drooped tiredly.

Mo rested his head on He Tian’s shoulder and kissed the gangster’s hard pectoral muscle. Dude had a fine body, it was drool worthy, but funny none of that was in Shan’s mind, all he could think about was how well they fit together as they lay and watch the period drama on Netflix.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	19. Gangsters are cute.....who knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, well it has its own surprises too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers,
> 
> It's okay you're not seeing things I am updating a chapter. Things have been so hard I think lockdown has been so strange and difficult for everyone. Add to the equation teaching my daughter, battling with piss poor mental and physical health and deaths in the family, life has been hard for us all.
> 
> Today has been the first day in a long time that I've wanted to pick this up and write something, anything! So here it is raw, riddled with typos but it's been written with love.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
xxx

When Mo’s eyes flicked open, he was aware of two things:

Firstly He Tian’s bedroom was cool and tranquil thanks to the AC, so why was he so fucking hot?! Like in a demon’s basement being tortured in the after life shit. He was not much of a ‘cuddler’ in bed, he preferred his own space and hated any aggressive constriction. Was the gangster a cuddler? Hmm his first X on the perfect man list. When Mo moved his hands over the oppressively hot body spooned tightly to his front, he felt fur not smooth hard skin.

In the middle of the night Jun had taken advantage of the open area the penthouse offered to sneak into the bedroom and onto He Tian’s soft bed. So hard done-by was his pooch, having to sleep in his master’s living room at home, that at the earliest opportunity he had slunk his way up the cover and between the two sleeping men. The snoring black Labrador was currently being the ‘little spoon’ thanks to his newest fan, He Tian.

The man and dog were sleeping so soundly they didn’t even stir when a snort of laughter came from the other side of the bed. They looked so fucking cute lying there, not a care in the world, Mo Guan Shan wasn’t sure his lover knew he was spooning a dopey dog instead of the guy he enticed over last night.

Knowing the dog would soon stir for his morning constitutional and breakfast, Mo crept out of the bed and headed over the dimly lit bedroom to the en suite.

“Birds Balls.” Mo Guan Shan’s eyes widened at the sight of himself. Naked as the day he was born, his hair was dishevelled, his lips were slightly swollen from many delicious kisses. There were a shit ton of little red marks where He Tian had kissed, licked and bitten his dragon tattoo from its fierce head to the talons grasping his hip. That gangster liked his ink a lot. 

He needed caffeine, like now, right now, his body felt so tired and sluggish, but only in the best way from a night of great sex with a gorgeous man. Mo struggled to keep the silly grin off his face, if he wasn’t careful that bad boy was going to burst out numerous times today and there was nothing he could do about it.

Using the facilities, Mo tip toed quietly passed the occupants of the bed, grabbing his shorts along the way, he headed out through the enormous seating area towards a kitchen he’d briefly glimpsed last night.

Coffee, coffee, coffee. His body was on autopilot he yawned so widely his jaw popped. Shan was so engrossed he almost walked passed the glorious dawn sky over Beijing.

“Fuck.” It literally took his breath away, the vista was like some enormous canvas painting and it screamed ‘only for the rich and famous’. Not for his humble eyes, so Mo Guan Shan stood there, shorts in hand, and enjoyed the luxury fully.

“There are worse views to see first thing in the morning.” A quiet voice startled the tattoo artist, making him jump with a curse.

When Mo turned around, his heart racing in his chest, it was to find the white haired gangster from his tattoo shop, the one who was inked by Usalev. The man was standing there with grey shorts hanging low on his hips and nothing else. Shan had to admit there were worst views to see first thing in the morning. Wicked. Evil. Grin.

“Hey.” Mo hurriedly pulled on his shorts, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Did this guy live here too?

“Coffee?” The white haired man’s low voice was soothing.

“Sure.” Mo followed behind the man yawning hugely. shit it was going to be a long day if he felt this tired now. “I like your ink, Usalev is a genius.” Did that sound as dumb as it did in his head, urgh he was such a fanboy.

“I wouldn’t go to any one else, he just knows exactly what I want. How do you take it?” The two men had made it to the massive kitchen and his dawn companion started messing with a fancy looking coffee machine Mo had only ever seen in barista shops. Mo’s nose twitched in appreciation as the enticing smell drifted over to him.

“Black.” Like He Tian’s underwear…… “I wouldn’t work anywhere else. I’ve learned so much from him. Thanks” Mo took the burning hot mug and blew on it. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. I’ve never seen the boss go crazy over tattoos before. At first I wanted that design for myself, but I made the mistake of looking at it in the car and boss snatched it out of my hand and asked about the artist. He was really into it, and it appears he’s really into you.” The white haired man arched an eyebrow, his slight grin was teasing.

“Umm yeah.” What could he say to that. He Tian had made him shout, groan, moan, whimper loudly last night. “Nice back, you would suite a bigger piece, tie in sweet with your sleeves.” Not that he had been admiring the view as they had walked to the kitchen. He was such a whore for blank skin.

“Maybe I can come back and you can do something just for me.” The guy saluted Mo with his coffee cup.

“Hey come in, you know how our shop works for appointments.” Mo wanted to do more Chinese mafia art, it was his favourite genre after all.

The man strolled closer to Mo and looked about for a piece of paper and a pen in a huge white sideboard. “Give me your number.”

“Haven’t you got better things to be doing so early in the morning Qiu?” He Tian’s curt voice sounded pissed. 

Oh shit if that wasn’t a turn on… 

“Duly noted boss, I will get back to my morning duties.” The guy was obviously the same age or slightly older than He Tian, but they way he spoke to the gangster was very subservient. He picked up his coffee and winked at Mo as he strolled off towards the other side of the penthouse.

“Hey.” Mo Guan Shan smiled, it exploded from his face without his consent. It was against the law to look that hot first thing in the morning, He Tian’s wedge of firm strong muscles were on glorious display, he was standing there in just a pair of black sports shorts. The redhead’s eyes roamed over every inch.

“Mmm.” Tian tried to push the jealously deep down into his chest, Qiu was a good man, his brother trusted him completely, but when he saw those two standing there half naked about to swap numbers, it did something to him.

Why did Mo Guan Shan get the impression he had fucked up? Nah…. Clueless to He Tian’s inner battle, he walked over and offered his untouched black coffee. “Want a taste?” Innuendo was heavy in his tone.

“Come.” He Tian took the coffee and put it down on the nearest available surface. He took the redhead by the hand and led him back to his bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, He Tian cupped his hand around that long elegant neck and hauled Mo Guan Shan in for a sweet morning kiss. Soft lips pressed again his willingly, making him forget his stupid moment of jealously.

When they came up for air Mo grinned at He Tian, loving the way their bodies were pressed together from knee to chest and all the hard aroused places in between.

“You make me crazy.” Tian’s half laugh, half groan was heartfelt, he was falling hard for Guan Shan, if his breathtaking display of jealousy earlier was anything to go by.

“Good. I mean is that good?”

“I can’t decide.”

“Anything I can do to persuade you?”

“I can think of a few things….”

Mo Guan Shan’s sultry laugh burst out as the gangster pushed him down on his bed and striped off their clothes until they were both naked. Mo gasped a little when he was suddenly rolled over until he was on top, then the gangster urged him to swap around until Mo was faced with Tian’s epic morning wood. His own hard flushed cock was dangling down towards He Tian’s mouth.

“I like you like this, waiting for me to…..” No sooner had the gangster uttered these words, then he gripped Mo’s hips and tugged them down so he could kiss the dripping tip, lick and laving the rim.

“Fucking yes please.” Mo had to stop himself from shoving all the way into He Tian’s mouth, the hot lips felt molten against his sensitive skin.

“Begging already, I’m not that good….” Any other words were garbled because the gangster sucked Shan deep into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full! Bastard.” Not one to be left behind Mo Guan Shan proceeded to give He Tian’s balls a thorough licking and sucking. He enjoyed rasping his tongue agains the heavy drawn up skin, making the guy squirm. Mo enjoyed 69s a lot. Some people complained that one enjoyed it more than the other, but they were obviously either doing it wrong or they hadn’t yet experienced the fun of driving another person mad. It wasn’t about who came first or who came fasted, it was all about teasing until explosions over took both participants.

The room was filled with lusty moans and desperate cries. Mo was losing his mind as He Tian’s tongue curled around his shaft, the man deep throated him until Mo felt like he was fucking the gangster’s throat.

He Tian was in heaven, Mo Guan Shan was so clever with his mouth, teasing his balls, making him so hard he was dripping precum all the way down his shaft. His whole cock throbbed desperately, he wanted the redhead to take him in now. No sooner had the wish trembled on his lips, He Tian gasped when the kid moved on to undo him. Guan Shan’s tongue licked every drop of fluid, before sucking in as much as he could. Tian’s hips shot up, the tattoo artist just lapped it up, riding the thrust, using it to take more and more cock into his hot mouth.

Mo bobbed in his head aggressively now, they had been doing this for what felt like hours, it might have only been five minutes but Mo was beyond help, his hips were fucking He Tian’s wide spread lips and he tried with all of his might to relax his throat as He Tian thrust up too. Fuck he was gonna come, he was so close!

He Tian’s fingers started circling Mo’s hole, a thumb sank into the softness there and he may have cheated because he thumb fucked the kid until Tian could feel him moaning continuously around his cock. 

Mo retaliated by swallowing hard on the head in his throat and to make sure the gangster was there with him, he grabbed He Tian’s balls in his hand and tugged on them firmly.

That was it for both of them.

He Tian emptied himself up into Guan Shan’s willing throat when he felt the redhead’s hole clench down on his thumb, pulsing as the orgasms washed over them both. Tian swallowed with relish.

Fuck. Mo trembled with the aftershocks of his release, that clever bastard using his hole as well!

“You bastard.”

“Sore loser Mo Guan Shan?”

“If I could move or speak I would probably make you come again. Maybe next time.” Mo collapsed exhausted beside the black haired gangster. Clever bastard indeed.

“Promises, promises.” He Tian’s smile was warm and sated.

WOOOOF!!

Both men jumped as Jun made himself known. It was like he was saying ‘hey humans now that you have finished fooling around, get your ass in gear I need out and food now!’

“Want to come out for a run with Jun and me?” Mo was already up on his feet heading for a very quick wash down.

“Sounds great, it’s a date.” He Tian got up too and followed the redhead to the shower

It's a date?!


	20. Go running they said, it will be fun they said.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is torn from this place to that, what should he do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Beloved Readers,
> 
> Finally got some time to get another chapter in, you're going to love/hate it!
> 
> I hope you are all well and COVID free, hopefully this world will right itself at some point. It can't rain all of the time! Enjoy.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch  
xxx

Once they had pulled on workout clothes, Mo borrowed some gear from He Tian of course, they put Jun’s lead on and travelled down the lift in a cloud of ‘morning sex’ bliss. 

Mo Guan Shan smiled, his eyelid slid down in a saucy wink. He Tian was a delicious sight in his pristine white lycra t-shirt, which hugged his biceps lovingly. Mo wished this was a sight he could see every single day. The training top clung to tight abs and was neatly tucked into black shorts. Long muscled legs and some seriously expensive looking sneakers, Mo took a minute to admire them. They were probably the type of running shoes that you need to get a store clerk to measure your feet and analyse the runners gait etc, etc.

Mo always wanted a pair of those, not that his Nike’s weren’t up for the job, they were fine! He had run hundreds of miles in them. Nothing wrong with normal everyday stuff, if you can afford the sneakers He Tian was wearing then go ahead, enjoy the feeling of running on a cloud with maximum support! Not that Mo had read up on them or anything….

He Tian was standing across from his redhead and he was praying that the lift would get stuck and he could get his hands on the cheeky tattoo artist again. The guy actually winked! So suggestively He Tian wanted to tell Jun ‘sorry dog you need to cross your legs, I need to drag your master back to bed’. That wouldn’t be fair to the beautiful Labrador, who had patiently waited for them to get their asses in gear. Jun was such a well trained dog, Tian reached out a hand and rubbed one of Jun’s soft ears. The lab groaned in ecstasy, eyes squinting shut. What a pair, he was falling for them both.

“Will four miles be okay? Do you have a route in mind?” Mo started stretching a little as he talked, he found that Jun was too impatient for stretching today, he was dancing around like an idiot.

“I know somewhere, I tend to do most of my running on the treadmill, it’s not my favourite way to exercise, I prefer to work on my martial arts and boxing conditioning. Gives me a rush, keeps me fit.” He Tian bent over and touched his nose to his knees, enjoying the tight stretch of his calves and hamstrings.

“No wonder you’re so fucking buff.” Mo blurted this out. He Tian was beautiful from head to toe, as Jun danced around Tian’s ankles his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Be still my heart, we don’t know if this thing between them was worth the risk and possible stomped on the ground heart.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He Tian headed off towards the green gardens which were near his building, when Mo Guan Shan jogged up beside him keeping pace effortlessly, he smiled internally. He could get used to this….the redhead sharing this morning ritual with him everyday.

Jun dragged them over to the nearest grass so he could relieve himself on every bush he encountered, once the dog had used the ‘bathroom’ they took off at a much faster pace, the redhead was obviously used to running because he settled into a smooth rhythm which quickly ate up the first two miles. Jun kept up at his side pink tongue lolling out, clearly living his best life and He Tian….well he tried to keep up with them, he fucking hated distance running, sprinting was more his thing give him some beep tests and he was a happy guy.

Mo Guan Shan looked over at his running companion and he grinned, the gangster was looking a little red in the face, he glanced at his cheap running watch to see how far they had run: two and a half miles.

“Need a break?” Mo’s voice was teasing, he elbowed the older man, then things went from heaven to madness in five seconds flat. Mo’s lace was loose, he tripped on it and fell into the black haired gangster, knocking the other man onto the floor. His playful ‘elbow’ had turned into a vicious downward driving dig right in the gangsters ribs. He landed with a thud on top, knocking the breath out of both of them.

“Fuck!” He Tian’s voice wheezed out of tight lips.

“Shit, man I’m sorry…” Mo was genuinely worried.

“Cough, cough.” Tian just lay there with the redhead on top of him, a bit dazed.

“Fuckin’….get your hands….ha…off our boss…cough…you little shit!” A furious voice shouted, startling Mo. He had little warning when a big boot kicked him in the side making him tumble onto the grass in a painful heap.

Ha ha, bad move for the out of breath, scarlet faced man. Jun started to growl, deep and threatening. Nobody kicked his master! Before the other man could react Jun lunged forward barking furiously, snapping his fangs at the other dudes ankles, chasing him as far as his leash would allow. Luckily Mo still had Jun attached to him by their running harness.

“Get the dog away from me!”

“Boss are you okay? Do we need to take care of this bastard?”

“Boss need a hand up, shall I call an ambulance?”

Two other out of breath men materialised from the hedges either side of the path, had they been following them? They were dressed in suits, shirts and ties, sweating profusely, had they been running behind them? 

“Shut the fuck up you stupid fools.” He Tian struggled to his feet, his ribs were hurting like a bitch.

“But boss that vicious animal…!! I should shoot it!” The first guy patted his jacket threateningly.

Mo Guan Shan got to his feet and started backing away from this group of men, Jun was still on the offensive, grumbling growls and hackles up right the way along his back. Mo suddenly had the urge to get away from this situation right now.

“I’m okay you oafs, now apologise to my friend and back off.” He Tian walked over to the men, and cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

“But we are just taking care of our young master, the Head always wanted you to be guarded 24hrs a day, 7 days a week, etc etc. We don’t make the rules, we just do our job.”

“Well he’s not in charge any more is he?” He Tian’s low furious voice was fully of dominance.

“Sir.” Three voices echoed the same word.

“We are sorry kid, we thought you were trying to hurt him. You won’t hurt him again will you?” The more reasonable one of the three spoke directly to Guan Shan, the last sentence was clearly a veiled threat.

Mo shook his head, still edging the road, towards escape. He might come off as tough but when it came to three bodyguards with guns, he was remaining quiet as a mouse.

“Sorry.” Two more voices piped up and the vanished into the scenery again.

“Are you okay?” He Tian stood gingerly holding his ribs.

“No, I’m not okay, is this your idea of a date? Are there going to be any more people who are going to come and kick fuck out of me if I touch you, hold your hand, what the fuck man? What the fuck was that?” Mo Guan Shan stood there dumbfounded.

“No this is not how I envisioned this date, it won’t happen again, I promise.” He Tian walked over the redhead, frowning when Guan Shan backed away from him.

“Why am I finding it hard to believe that.” Mo tugged Jun to his side, the lab was still all riled up. “Listen I need to get to work, I will wash your clothes and get them back to you. This situation is a little fucking much for me.” Mo didn’t care how rude it was to just leave the man he’d just spent the night with, but his fight or flight response was screaming at him to run the fuck away.

“Wait! I thought you said you could handle it.” He Tian’s face was a sea of emotion. He was pissed those guys had interrupted what was turning into an awesome date, he was apoplectic with rage that his subordinate had kicked Guan Shan and looking at the poor Labrador who was spooked, skittish and on the defensive, he felt regret that Jun had to protect his master at all. Fuck what a shambles. 

“See you.”

He Tian watched as the redhead jogged away from him, those graceful long legs took Mo Guan Shan quickly from his sight.

“FUCK!” He Tian kicked at the dirt, annoyance bleeding from every pore.

=================================

Later that night….

“So let me get this straight.” Jian Yi’s drunken voice was slurred, how many cocktails had they had? Lots. “You are banging a gangster prince, tattooing his ass, getting your ass pierced as payment. You went over to his house for sex, went for a run and then fucking spies jumped out and attacked you!!!! How fucking exciting is your life, I am definitely doing something wrong.” The blond shook his head in wonder.

“Yi you’re such an idiot he said they were goons.” Even the ever sensible, ever stoic Zhan Zheng Xi was trashed on Long Island Iced Teas.

“I did not say they were goons or spies you fuckwits.” Mo just groaned and rested his spinning head on the cool marble table.

“Stalkers?”

“They weren’t fucking stalkers! Ahhh you just do this to wind me up.”

Jian Yi started giggling and couldn’t stop, he was a very happy drunk.

“Well tell us again because I still don’t think we’ve drank enough to believe that story Guan Shan.” Zhan Zheng Xi lifted his hand and motioned the cute waiter over, who was by the way drooling over the hotties on display.

“Oh god, what am I going to do?” Mo’s mournful voice sounded pitiful.

Jian Yi winked at the waiter and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea for Xixi, a Sex on the Beach for himself and a Margarita for Shan. “Extra salt please darling, he needs the minerals!” The waiter grinned and walked off with their order.

“Shan.” Jian Yi patted Shan on the back soothingly. “You have to stay with this dude, he sounds like he gives good head and he’s rich.”

“Yi! Shut up you, don’t listen to him Guan Shan, he knows nothing about reality or danger!!” Zhan Xi scowled at his friend and muttered “Romantic fool!”

Jian Yi stuck two defiant middle fingers up at boring reality. “Booooooooo! Xixi where is your sense of adventure? Honestly this is the best thing ever to happen to our little group, we will tell our grandkids about this when we’re older. ‘Son sit down and I will tell you about the time Uncle Momo got it on with a real life gangster!.’ It’s so interesting.”

“I’m going to kill you Jian Yi!” Zhan Xi got Jian Yi in a headlock and started to strangle him, gently of course.

“WHAT?! I am trying to give my bestie some advice here, no room for the fun police here! AACKK!” Jian Yi flailed like a trapped bug.

“Come on you chicken dicks, I need to know what to do! Seriously.” Mo Guan Shan looked at his wrestling friends with blurry eyes, he was at a lost at what to do about his He Tian situation.

“It’s simple Guan Shan, he’s dangerous stay away from him, you were attacked, kicked for fucksake, and this dude just wondered why you were going? He obviously doesn’t live in the same world as us. You can’t possible think about seeing him again Guan Shan.” Zhan Zheng Xi was the calm in the group Mo needed.

“You’re right.” Momo’s voice sounded resigned. Zhan Xi was right He Tian was too dangerous, but that didn’t stop his long sigh of disappointment. The gangster really had given good head not to mention the off the charts compatibility., he had never felt so at ease with someone.

“You don’t sound convinced Momo? Isn’t your heart telling you you may have feeling for this guy, is it screaming at you? The rightness of you…. together?” Jian Yi spouted utter shit sometimes, but not tonight he had to say something amazing like that!

Jian Yi looked wistfully at Xixi who was away getting their drinks from the waiter. His best friend whispered in Mo’s ear “Don’t make the same mistakes I’ve made, what if he’s the one Momo? What if he’s the one, don’t waste it, don’t let him go without getting some answers first.” Yi squeezed his shoulder in solidarity.

“You’re supposed to support Zhan Xi.” Momo rolled his eyes at the blond.

“I know, but that dick doesn’t know a good thing….even when its dangled in front of his face several times…” Yi looked guilty.

“Oh shit not again, you didn’t do the walk in naked thing again did you?” Jian Yi’s perseverance sometimes amazed Shan, the blond literally never gave up on his clueless best friend.

Jian Yi just shrugged as if to say ‘yeah and it didn’t work’.

“Oh Yi…” Mo knew how much it hurt Jian Yi that Xixi wasn’t aware of his feelings, but the idiot needed to say it plain to Zhan Xi’s face.

“Don’t Momo, don’t feel sorry for me, it’s my fault, I’m the one who’s too chicken to ask him out. SSSSHHHHH he’s coming!” Yi whispered very loudly, too loudly.

“What are you two whispering about?” Zhan Xi handed out the drinks and they clinked glasses together.

“Just about the fact that Mo’s gangster prince is HUNG.” Yi, the master of topic avoidance.

“Yes Jian Yi that’s a major selling point, not humour, kindness, or being say a nonviolent person! No, just a well formed dick.” Zhan Zheng Xi rolled his eyes and concentrated on his fresh drink.

“Xixi…” Jian Yi pouted “Xixi…” his tone was cajoling, his lush lower lip was definitely protruding. “Zhan Xixi don’t be mad at me.”

“Who could get mad at you.” Zhan Xi said this while looking at his phone, but his cheeks were flushed with either annoyance, embarrassment or alcohol.

“Xixi!” Jian Yi lept at Zhan Xi and hugged him tightly, sitting in his lap like an enormous white cat wanting attention.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Zhan Zheng Xi was definitely blushing now, he patted the blond awkwardly on the back. “Mo Guan Shan my advice is you have to step back and evaluate if being with this guy is good for you. I’m worried that you’ll be hurt again by the gangster or his spy goons.”

“THEY WEREN’T SPY GOONS! You guys have been no help whatsoever.” Shan downed his drink and stuffed some money into Zhan Xi’s fist. The other man was doing nothing about Yi being snuggled up in his lap.

“Im going, I can’t see straight, I’ll call you two tomorrow!!” Mo Guan Shan staggered off towards the entrance and burst outside into the cool air. The bar was always so hot, he tugged his sweaty shirt away from his chest a few times. The taxi rank was one street over, stagger down the back lane and he would be there. 

As Shan walked to the entrance to the back lane, he continued wafting his drink flushed cheeks with his hands, trying to cool down and sober up a little. The back lane was normally a favoured place for many to find a dark nook and get it on with some random stranger. When Mo had walked home in the past he had witness plenty of liaisons.

Strangely tonight the lane was empty. Mo continued on oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.


End file.
